


Take Hand

by Morrigan_Crowe



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Crowe/pseuds/Morrigan_Crowe
Summary: Thomas comes across a stray ghost when he's in the lake. Robin develops a crush.





	1. The Lady at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where this is going to go, but I'm just going to play it by ear because I love the idea of the character.  
Also Robin deserves a bit more fic time  
As does Thomas...  
Poetry written by the ever so lovely highinfibre- Else written by moi  
Comments and Kudos welcome and appreciated!  
-Crowe-

Had he been alive, Thomas was almost certain that he would have perished about three hours ago, having taken a solid two hours attempting to drown himself. Instead the regency artiste huffed as he glared across the still, glassy surface of the lake he was up to the bridge of his nose in. Normally, someone would have at least come to talk him out of his tantrum. But now the sun was setting, and he was sure that the other ghosts of Button House were now three quarters of the way through series 5 of Friends. He sniffed, unaffected by the murky water around him and started to move closer towards the shore before he saw movement out the corner of his eye. “Ah, about time” he mumbled, his head raising above the water as he continued to wade back to dry land. “It’s little use trying to console me!” He called out, turning his head to look for the ghost, no doubt Pat, he thought to himself but couldn’t see anyone. He paused, brow knitting confused. He had seen someone, hadn’t he?

He puffed as he stepped out of the water and onto the grass, arms swinging a little uselessly as he looked around, causing the loose sleeves of his shirt to billow slightly. “Hello?” There was no reply, and Thomas let out a deflated sniff as he set the idea that he had seen someone to one side, instead focusing on the fact that once again- no one cared enough to come and get him to come home. He turned on his heel with every intention of telling the others exactly of his revelation before he froze, spotting two unfamiliar and odd eyes staring at him from behind a patch of tall grass. He stared back, blinking unsurely. “It’s rude to stare, don’t you know. This was a private emotional moment!” He chided the being, though stepped sideways to get a better look. There was no way they could see him. Dog walkers and ramblers passed through the Button house estate all the time, oblivious to whichever deceased resident of the manor they had travelled past. He pouted, before his eyes went wide as the figure behind the grass stood, realising they too had been spotted. His mouth dropped open, a small gasp escaping him as he realised he was making eye contact.

“Good heaven’s man, what the devil has gotten into you?!” The Captain had practically jumped off of his spot on the sofa as Thomas came barrelling into the ballroom, his chest heaving hopelessly for breath, arms waving with a somewhat manic look in his eye. He stammered, gesturing wildly to the window, now peaking the other ghosts’ interest. Robin, sat in the corner, slowly lifted his eyes from the chess board in front of him mid “dooka”, his finger still pointed at the spot he had just placed his queen. He frowned, realising his move had gone ignored.

“Oh he’s just trying to get us to think that something’s happened because none of us bothered to go get him.” Julian sighed, waving his hand dismissively before sitting back down to his chess game with Robin.

“I am not!” Thomas practically shrieked, one hand to his chest offended before he dropped his voice. “Although if you must know, I am very wounded that not one of you bothered to-“

“What is it Thorne!” The Captain interrupted, swagger stick braced between both hands. “You came in here babbling like a man possessed, disrupting everyone else, spit it out!” There was a pause, Thomas glaring at the Army officer before his hands moved to straighten out his waistcoat with a sniff.

“There is a girl-“

“urgh here he goes”

“_Queeny_ go dooka dooka deeko” Robin ignoring the commotion, glad he could get back to his game.

“Let me finish! Humphrey!” Thomas spat at the head laying on top of the piano near the centre of the room. “There is a girl, a beautiful - if slightly Robin-esque, girl near the lake.” There was an audible collective groan from the group.

“It’s probably just someone passing through” Pat offered gently, having not joined in with the dismissive attitude of the rest of the ghosts. “Someone walking their dog perhaps?” Thomas shook his head, stepping closer to the window with a far off look on his face, taking the chance to regale the others with his encounter in his typical melodramatic fashion.

“She was not of this time. Nay, world. Her clothes are of ragged furs and fabrics, her hair in wild snakelike tendrils, and a small animal skull adorned across her heart.” He paused for dramatic effect, turning, to his delight, to find all the ghosts watching him curiously. So he continued, his voice breaking to attempt to perfectly illustrate his fear. “She was watching me from the long grass around the lake. I didn’t see her at first, mistaking her for –“He didn’t want to admit he thought it was one of them “-a wild beast, but as she stood to her full height, and stared into my soul with those eyes. Those cursed eyes. One an icy blue, the other clouded white. As she stood, I realised then.” He shuddered, turning away from the window to look at the ghosts, swallowing thickly. “She’s one of us.”

Almost immediately the room had erupted into excited chatter, theories as to who the intruder was being thrown out chaotically.

“Witch!” Mary was on her feet, hand playing with her skirt. “The eyes, two coloured eyes!” The Captain jumped in, shaking his head.

“We don’t know if this person is actually dead, Thomas might’ve mis-“He was interrupted by Kitty who was positively brimming with excitement.

“Oh I do hope she is, well, it’ll be sad if she is, obviously. But it’ll be so nice to have a new friend.”

“A new friend?” Humphry’s head chuckled on the piano despite facing the wall. “She sounds terrifying.”

“Noooo, going by Thomas’ description she sounds absolutely endearing.” Julian rolled his eyes.

“Can someone move me onto the table so I can see what’s going on?”

“Alright, enough of this. Order. Order!” The Captain raised his voice a little, trying to clear his throat to get the attention of the rabble to no avail.

“Endearing?” Fanny scoffed at Julian, not picking up on his sarcasm. “You heard Thomas, wild hair? Rags for clothes? Robin-esque? We already have one savage running around!”

“Heyyyyy, me no savage!” Robin had finally torn his attention away long enough to listen to the commotion.

“Guys, please!” Pat squeaked, pushing his way through them all to stand beside the Captain. “Hush! I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this.” The group fell quiet, the Captain rocking back on his heels.

“Quite, thank you Patrick. Now, what exactly do we know about this supposed new ghost? Yes Thorne’s description of her. Robin?” The caveman stood, stepping over to the rest of them.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been here the longest. Anybody fitting that description ever live on these grounds?” He thought for a moment, fingers picking at one of his nails before he shook his head.

“No… ah- but there was people living… Uh… few villages nearby. Lots of people. But none died I think. I no see nothing.”

“You’ve been here alone for thousands and thousands of years, and you’ve never seen anyone matching this woman die here?” Fanny huffed. “Unlikely.”

“No, many people die here… but all go to bright light. They no stay.”

“Well clearly people don’t all go otherwise we wouldn’t be having this topic of discussion.” The Captain sniffed, sighing tiredly.

“Well…maybe. Me not seen all peoples death… what?” He looked up at Julian who was staring at him questioningly and shrugged. “Me busy.”

“Doing what exactly? Writing your memoirs?” Thomas smirked, shaking his head.

“No! Me uh, watch hunting. Uh, talk to bear friend. Watch fights.” He grinned. “Uh, long time ago, village fight with other village all the time.” He shrugged. “Was like the Jerry Springer on Alison laptop” discoloured smile broadening as he thought about it. “But with more swords and shouting.”

“The point is, what are we going to do about this? Do we leave her out there? She could turn out to be dangerous if she’s only just found out about us. We don’t know her.”

“Wells. To be fair.” Mary piped up. “We’s didn’t knows about each other tills we died.”

“That’s true Mary, thank you.” Pat smiled at her, before turning back to the Captain. “She could be really nice. And if she is as, erm,” He cast a cautious look at Robin. “Robin-esque, as Thomas suggested, then she’s probably just lonely. If she is dead then she probably died a long time ago.” The noncommittal grunt in the Captains voice hinted that he didn’t agree with the Boy Scout master.

Half an hour later and Pat was now curiously wandering across the grounds and towards the lake, despite having orders to not ‘interact with the enemy,’ from The Captain. _“She could be dangerous- or worse- German”_ his eyes squinted through the suns glare in his glasses as he scanned the water’s edge for any sign of movement.

Curiosity had brought him there. If Thomas had indeed been telling the truth about the girl, and it wasn’t just a figment of his over active imagination, Pat had come to the conclusion that it would be good to have a new face. Someone new to talk to. Someone different.

The problem with Pat was, as the Captain had pointed out before he had banned him from attempting to seek out the girl, that he was too soft. Pat didn’t seem to agree. He thought back to his conversation with Robin at the lunar eclipse, about how sad he had seemed when Pat realised his reasoning behind celebrating the moon. Going by Thomas’ dramatic portrayal of the girl, he thought, she might be from Robin’s time. _Maybe they could celebrate the ‘Moonah’ together._

The thought made him smile warmly, setting firmly in his mind that he was doing the right thing. Even if this ghost wasn’t from Robin’s time, her description hinted at the fact she had died a very, very long time ago, even before Humphrey and Mary, she might have been on her own for all this time. Maybe she had been trying to reach out to them by finding Thomas in the lake? That last thought remained in his mind for all of two seconds before he landed face first in the waist deep grass beside the waterfront. He pushed himself up, glasses being nudged up his nose with a finger as he scrambled to sit up, instead being face to face with another person who looked equally as surprised as he did. He had found her.

The woman was exactly as Thomas had described, though her eyes were widened in shock, one pure white orb potently standing out against the dark blue band of makeup across the top half of her face. She did look somewhat intimidating, _No wonder Thomas ran… don’t be rude now, Pat._

“H-hello, um… I’m Pat” he smiled in what he thought was a friendly manner, though the grin was little more than a terrified grimace. “I-I don’t want any trouble, just… m-my friend, well, housemate I suppose, Thomas, w-well you gave him a bit of a fright earlier you see, so I thought I’d come and see what all the fuss was about.” He chuckled nervously. “D-do you have a name?”

No reply came from her, the girl instead pushing herself up quickly as if she was about to run. “Hey, hey. It’s alright. Um… I live up at the house.” He turned, pointing back the way he had walked as he struggled to stand up. She followed his direction before looking back at him. He shifted, sensing the rising awkwardness. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, I didn’t see you in the grass.” He huffed, wiping his hands on his shorts before realising she was just staring at him confused. “You… you do speak English, don’t you?” Once more, no reply was issued, Pat nodding. “Um…right. Well, uh… why don’t… you.” He pointed to her, deciding to try and speak clearly and gesticulate as much as possible to convey his words through the use of mime. “Come. With me.” He pointed to himself, aware that he was now raising his voice a little, and the ancient ghost hadn’t moved an inch. “I…uh… oh dear this is difficult.” He backed up a little, trying to motion for her to come with him. “Why don’t we go back to the house, and- Oh! Hi!” he froze, not expecting her to suddenly move closer to him, disregarding and personal space and he immediately found a large mass of somewhat matted red braided hair inches from his nose which was now filled with the strange smell of slightly damp earth and grass. She sniffed, curiously checking him out after sensing no threat “Heh, yeah. Um. It went straight through.” He gestured to the arrow through his neck as he felt her tap it with a finger, finding himself now staring rudely at her mismatched eyes. “How did…um…” he just pointed at her, and then his broken arrow. She stared, brow furrowing before lifting her head back to reveal a rather nasty looking deep slit across the front of her neck. “Oh… oh that is… I mean.” He felt himself wretch a little. “A-at least it wasn’t all the way… there’s a chap back at the house, Humphrey. Head lopped completely off.”

Back at the house, Robin had completely given up hope of ever finishing his chess game. At first it had been easy to ignore Thomas’ incessant wailing about the ‘Lady of the Lake’ as he had now decided to call her. But after Julian had gotten distracted by retelling his entirely inappropriate anecdote about a not at all similar encounter with a completely different lady, he had found it impossible to complete the game much less start a new one by himself. Instead, he had spent the last hour and a half following Mike around the house, waiting for the chance to haunt him while Pat was off investigating. He sniffed, peering round the corner as Mike hummed away to himself, climbing back down a stepladder. Robin grinned, spotting the lightbulb Mike had just changed. _Showtime_ he chuckled quietly, stepping into the room as Mike moved to test the light switch. Robin flexed, swinging his arms a little before directing his hands to the light and focusing. A loud strained whine left him, the light source flickering wildly. _Heh_.

“Alison!” Mike called out, receiving a shout in response. “I think Robin’s trying to mess with the lights again.” He frowned, flicking the light switch on and off.

“Well just ask him to stop!” Came the muffled reply from the upstairs shower. Mike frowned, looking around the room.

“Oh… yeah ok that would make perfect sense.” He mumbled to himself. “Um, Robin… can you stop please?” Robin raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused that Mike was looking in the completely wrong direction to where Robin was standing before he was distracted by the sudden burst of energy coming from the common room. He wandered through, carefully stepping over Humphrey’s head lying in the middle of the hallway floor.

“Oh don’t mind me, I don’t want to know what’s going on….that was sarcas-urgh he’s gone”

In the common room, the newcomer stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, her eyes wide and fearful as she stared at the ghosts who crowded her, questions being tossed in an overwhelming fashion. “Guys please! Give her a little space. I don’t even think she understands us!” Pat huffed, gently taking her arm to lead her to the sofa and sitting her down, the ghosts following like dogs tempted with a biscuit. The Captain pushed to the front.

“Nonsense, if she died here, then she’ll understand. Now enough of this babble. Now I am an officer of his majesty’s armed forces. You will tell me who you are, and what your business is.” He pointed his stick at her, staring expectantly as she sat silently, peering up at him.

“She cants speaks.” Mary noted. “Her neck has been woundeds” She leaned forward, pointing intrusively close causing the girl to jerk back.

“What I want to know is why she was spying on me in the lake!”

“Probably wondering why you didn’t just live in there” Julian sniffed. “Let’s face it, I’m surprised the fish haven’t started charging you rent.” Thomas gasped, hand to his chest.

“Did she say her name?” Kitty asked, stepping aside a little to let Robin in to investigate, Fanny huffing as she crossed her hands across her bodice.

“Keep up kitty, Pat’s already told us she can’t speak. But I refuse to have another wastrel hanging around my house and making the place look filthy. Look at the state of her! Muddy feet, her hair and that…whatever it is smeared across her face. A lady must look presentable!” She puffed before shaking her head. “Oh for goodness sake, Captain she won’t tell you anything! Stop barking at her!”

Robin only watched her, his head tilted to the side curiously as she looked up at the unfamiliar faces. He sniffed, catching the scent of stale sex sweat off of Julian, who was now squabbling with Thomas, along with a hint of outside. _Ground. Like ground in rain. _He fidgeted, trying to place her as he looked at her outfit. She was definitely not of his time, her facial structure too much like the other ghosts. But he had seen her type before, a long long time before. He was shaken from his thoughts by Kitty suddenly interjecting the others.

“Why don’t we name her?” The ghosts suddenly looked up. “Well, we don’t know her name, and obviously she can’t tell us.”

“Or won’t tell us” the Captain interrupted, shooting a distrusting look at the creature on the couch who was now staring at the floor dejectedly. Pat nodded, patting kitty’s arm gently.

“That’s actually a good idea Kitty, well done.”

“No!” Robin puffed, shaking his head. “Has name. Own name. Her not animal!” He looked around at them, frowning hard as he shifted on his feet a little agitated.

“Well Mary named you Robin, so what does that make you?” Robin grumbled, mimicking Fanny’s voice as he scowled at her.

“Only cos he didn’t remembers his old name.” A small puff of smoke wisped off of the Stuart peasant. “No one used it for a long times”

“Yeah. Me had name. Uh…Lake Lady have name. Her pick name.”

“Well pray tell how she’s supposed to pick a name if she can’t speak?” Thomas sighed, before pausing as a shard of inspiration fell from the sky. “Tabitha.” He flourished the word with his hand, looking at the others for approval.

“Well, I’m going to call her Amelia. I think it suits her.” Kitty bounced a little, grinning while Robin looked around shaking his head at them all before spotting the ghost curling back in on herself, her hands going to her ears as she tried to lean away from them all. He huffed, pushing through them before leaning down while they argued amongst themselves about names and in the Captains case with Pat- her intentions.

“Here. Take hand.” He pushed his hand out in front of her, fingers flexing for her to take it. She looked up, frowning before gently pushing her smaller palm into his to get pulled up.


	2. Like Moonah?

Robin puffed as he lead the new ghost away from the dysfunctional mob in the common room, their voices still heard clearly as he pulled her towards the stairs. “We go someplace quiet. Away from noise.” He glanced back at her, nodding reassuringly though he wasn’t sure she completely understood as she stared back at him anxiously. “It okay. They always get excited when new person come.”

She blinked, the light from the dusty window glinting off her white eye before she looked down at the stairs, minding her feet. The grandfather clock chimed as they reached the landing and Robin yelped as the new ghost almost shot through the ceiling and took his arm with her. He span, frowning at her as his free hand went to his shoulder, ready to chastise before he saw her retreat, eyes wide and fearful as she stared at the source of the noise.

He softened, one hand up cautiously as she trembled, almost phasing through the wall behind her. “It okay. It clock. Make noise when hour come.” He pointed at it, “See, it dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong o’clock.” He grunted out, reciting the number of chimes as he moved a little closer towards her.

She didn’t respond, only glancing at him nervously with one very large dilated pupil in her blue eye.

“You not know clock?”

She continued to stare.

_Her not know clock. _

“Um… lots of new things in house. I show you if like?” He shifted onto his other foot, watching her closely but yet got no more response than he had previously. “Huh…maybe other time.” He gestured for her to follow again, attempting to lead her towards the spiral staircase up to the attic before Alison appeared in the doorway, towel in hand as she dried her hair. They paused, staring each other out before her gaze shifted to the woman beside him.

“Um…?” She looked back at Robin questioningly, one eyebrow arching high on her forehead. The girl stared at her, before stepping shyly behind Robin, her braids falling across her face as she tried to hide.

“This new girl. Pat find her near lake. Bring her here.” He sniffed, looking back at her before looking back at Alison.

“Does she _want_ to be here? Robin she looks terrified, when did she die?”

“Don’t know and uh… don’t know.” He shrugged. “But others make lots of noise. Going to hide to get quiet. Let them calm down.” His teeth ground a little as he thought, glancing back at the girl again. _She doesn’t understand. _“Me think die long ago, not as long as me. But very long time ago. Not know clock. Not speak. Not say name.” Alison frowned, trying to peer round the side of Robin, smiling in what she thought was a reassuring manner, however the primal being only moved further behind him, unmatched eyes watching intently. Alison sighed, shaking her head.

“Alright, I’ll try and keep the rest of them away from the attic, give her some time to adjust I guess.” She moved off, allowing Robin to move closer to the stairs.

“Thank you… you, come.” He gestured again, taking the new ghost’s hand to lead her up.

“Me come here sometime when want to sit by self.” Robin murmured, eventually breaking the two hour awkward silence as he sat on the window ledge. “Can look at Moonah.” He pointed, fur gloved hand raising to signal the moon that had steadily risen in the darkening sky. “Me like Moonah.” He smiled softly, turning back to look at the woman.

The woman had barely moved since they had retreated into the attic, having found a suitable shelter underneath an abandoned table and hidden underneath it, her eyes only just visible as she occasionally peered up at him to make sure he was still there. Robin however, had spent the entire time sitting on the window ledge. His eyes fixed on her, studying her outfit and hair trying to place her in Button House’s timeline. She was definitely older than Humphrey and Mary, though her structure and build suggested that she belonged quite some time after him. He had a vague recollection of a community of druid types that lived in vast wooded area, long before the trees had been flattened to make way for villages and roads and stately homes. A mostly shamanic tribe that had been wiped out nearly 2000 years ago by an army of men wearing helmets with brushes and red cloaks and skirts. He had described the story to Pat one day, not long after the scout master had died, and if his memory had served him right he had called them Romans. The more he looked at the woman, the more the memory played clear in his mind, though he didn’t want to assume. How and when someone died could be a touchy subject.

Julian had made that one very clear, despite all of the ghosts being in the room when it happened.

Robin sighed, clicking his tongue as he looked back out of the window. “The others are okay. Nice mostly. Annoying though…” he squinted, watching a spider crawl up the side of the frame. “They need to make name for you. Would be better if yours, but guess can’t say cos of neck…”

“Duna” Robin initially froze, before his head turned slowly to peer at the dark shape under the table. “My name… is Duna.” The voice was croaky, quiet and almost childlike in the darkness, having not been used for as long as she could remember. Robin couldn’t help but grin.

“Duna…like Moonah? I like. Better than _Tabitha_.” He scoffed, shifting from his perch to sit on the ground in front of his guest, his legs crossing. He huffed, tapping dirty fingers against his chest. “I Robin.” The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. “Like bird. Or Batman side kick” he chuckled, before his humour dissolved at the responding look of utter confusion. “Tis caveman joke.” He shrugged, reaching to pick at his boots. “How long you been here?” He tilted his head, attempting to peer under the table to get a better look, face only just visible in the darkness. He blinked, watching as she leaned forward, her face paint making her eyes look like they were floating in mid-air.

“Before stone house, and lake we live with trees.” Duna murmured, “Men came, with banners of red, and eagles. They spoke strange. Burned everything. Put others in chains, I ran. They chased” She swallowed, falling quiet. _Yeah it Romans._ Robin thought to himself, shifting again a little closer.

“You knew house? And us?” There was a murmur in response. “You like outside better?”

“No. But safer.” The pair of them fell quiet for a moment before she shifted a little under the table. “Can you move? Can see up your clothes” Robin blinked again confused, before looking down at his cross legged position, his legs shifting. “Thank you.”

“No problem” They fell into another brief silence and Duna eventually shifted slowly from under the table as the moon started to climb higher into the sky, her eyes fixed on the orb transfixed as she attempted to clamber onto the window ledge, her diminutive stature proving the task difficult. “It pretty.” She nodded quietly and Robin found himself watching her for a long moment, his brow furrowing in thought before he tore himself away. “I gonna go to others. You coming?” He pushed himself to his feet, stepping closer to find himself briefly meeting her eyes. The Celt shook her head, turning back to the window. He nodded, looking up at the moon before moving towards the door. “Okay. Uh…me come back later. Show you where sleep…. If you stay.” He added, not receiving a reply.

Robin chewed his cheek as he listened to the ghosts still ramble on about their newest arrival, his frustration starting to get the better of him.

“I think I’m going to invite Amelia for a tea party. She looks like she would like a tea party.” Gasped Kitty, who practically hadn't taken a breath since Duna had arrived. “Or do you think she would like a sleep over? We could talk about eligible men and-“

“Tea party? You can’t hold anything, let alone drink it.” Julian scoffed, “Besides have you seen her? The only eligible men she’s probably seen have been hanging from a tree eating a banana!” Thomas had been hanging nearby, still irate at Kitty having hijacked his naming session.

“Her name is Tabitha!” His arms waved a little precariously, “And she’s clearly an artistic, alternative type, I’ve seen people like her on shows that Alison plays for me. I could freestyle a poem, off the cuff. About the hardships dealt to us beings who have passed on, made mockery of by the living… but with a twist, for in the darkest emotions there is a light-“

“If you’re about to say Alison I’m going to insert that piano in you sideways,”

“Very droll, Julian, but we both know that that is both physically and anatomically impossible.” He sniffed, one hand on the wound in his stomach. Julian smirked, leaning over to the Captain.

“Perhaps, but it’d be bloody good fun giving it a go.”

“Good lord.” He puffed, swiftly moving away from the politician. “Where is Amelia-“

“Tabitha!”

“Whatever her damn name is! Where is she? Robin?” Robin looked at the officer, eyebrow quirking in annoyance.

“Name is Duna. And her away at moment. Too many noisy new people.” He huffed, crossing his arms defensively.

“I see… so you know her then?”

“No.”

“Well where is she? Spying?” He gripped his stick, swinging it behind him to grip it in both hands, rocking back on his heels. “Take me to her. We need information, Robin.”

“No.”

“Very good, lead the wa-what do you mean no?! That is a direct order!” He flustered, swagger stick swishing as he pointed it at Robin.

“Me mean no. Her new. House new. Everything really scary. _You_ all scare. Too noisy, too many asking.” Robin was on his feet, standing protectively at the door. “You not remember when you died? None of you?” He looked around at the ghosts, his jaw set. Robin remembered. It was a known fact that Robin had a reputation for being the most playful of the ghosts, playing pranks on unsuspecting members of the house, however it was also he who took it upon himself to make sure each of them when they joined them got settled, being the longest existing. He remembered perfectly well. Slowly, the ghosts remembered as well, mumbling a quiet admittance amongst themselves, and one by one they sheepishly retreated.

“Maybe I’ll leave it a few days before asking Amelia for a sleep over.” Kitty sniffed, smiling weakly as she moved to the couch.

“Duna.” Robin corrected, a low growl in his throat. “Her name is Duna. Me told you she had name.” He sniffed, moving to walk out of the room.

“Excuse me, Robin?” He paused on the stairs, turning to see Pat chasing him. “I think we all realise we were maybe a bit pushy when it came to, y’know, _Duna.”_ He pronounced the name clearly, hand waving a little to articulate it. “And we do appreciate what you did to help us when we passed onto this plane of existence.” He sniffed, smiling genuinely. Robin stared at him, shaking his head confused as though to get him to spit out whatever he was going to say. Pat seemed to pick this up quickly, nudging his glasses back up his nose with a finger. “I-I just wanted to say that if Duna needs anything, or if you need any help in helping her adjust to life- or death- around the house, then feel free to ask. I for one would be happy to help” He beamed up at him, heels almost clicking together as he stood to attention in front of him.

“Hmm” Robin nodded, “That it?”

“Yes, yeah. Th-that’s all. Heh, just let her know that she’s welcome to come join us any time she likes.” Pat nodded again, stepping back to head back through to the common room. The Caveman stared after him for a long moment, before slowly climbing back up the stairs.

He phased through the door to the attic a few moments later, looking around in the dark room for Duna. Almost instantly he saw her silhouette, still on the window ledge although now she was huddled up to the glass, her head against the pane as she hugged the loose rags of her dress and fur cape like shawl around her. “Me think they calm down a little.” He mumbled, stepping closer to her. “An they know you Duna so no more stupid names” he chuckled to himself, before watching her confused as he got no reply. “So, we need to pick where you sleep. Um. There spare room down stair but…oh” he trailed off, eventually realising that the Celt was now sparked out on her perch. “Okay, you sleep here tonight.” He whispered, voice barely a grumble as he looked up at the sky. “Moonah look after you.”

Downstairs, the grandfather clock chimed to signal it had gone four in the morning. Robin lay on his side, chest not moving as he slept soundly, still in his post in the attic, his back to the door in an obsolete attempt to stop anyone who might have tried to get in without permission. He was oblivious however, to the ghost who was now curled up beside him, having abandoned her window sill a couple of hours ago.


	3. The Night Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos and Comments welcome! Hopefully people are enjoying this as much as I am writing it XD  
Thank you for the feedback so far!  
-Crowe-

Four days later, Duna still hadn’t emerged from her hiding spot in the attic despite Robin’s gentle coaxing. The caveman didn’t mind so much, enjoying spending time downstairs annoying Mike by frying lights (or jump-scaring Alison) before excitedly going back upstairs come nightfall to regale his new companion about the day’s adventures. He also found he didn’t mind watching her clamber up to the window ledge to watch the moon until she fell asleep. More surprisingly, however, was how comfortable he found himself each morning waking up to their usual alarm clock of Fanny hurling herself from her bedroom window, only to find Duna curled up in an unkempt bundle beside him on the floor.

That night, however, the ancient Celt found that she couldn’t settle, being disturbed by a strange noise below them of rumbling and banging to the tune of what sounded to her like strange metal horns in the distance.

She sighed, shifting once more beside Robin, flinching as she felt his arm move from around her waist. Duna pouted, looking down before looking behind her at the slack jawed cave dweller who made no sign that he was aware of any movement, nor that he was inadvertently spooning her. “Robin?” she whispered, nudging his shoulder with a finger.

Nothing.

Duna frowned deeper, teeth chewing at her cheek as she deliberated what to do. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet, cringing at the soft thud Robin’s hand made as it limply fell to the floor. She sniffed, adjusting her clothes, tattered edges of her dress falling around her bare feet as she adjusted the thick wad of fur that was clipped around her neck. Silently she stepped closer to the window, placing her fingertips on the high ledge where she normally sat, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to squint up at the night sky before a louder series of rattled drumming pierced the otherwise silent house. She squeaked in fright, looking down at Robin before scuttling closer to him and shaking his shoulder desperately with a dirty, trembling hand. “Robin!?”

“Whaaaat?” He whined, hands moving to his chest as he squirmed to get comfy and ended up on his back. His eyes blearily opened to glare at the sudden intrusion though softened slightly as he registered who had woken him. “What wrong?”

“There is noise. Below. Was not noise before tonight.” Duna chewed her lip, fingers pulling back from his shoulder to her mouth anxiously as Robin fell quiet. He listened closely, staring up at the figure hovering over him before he shrugged dismissively.

“Just TV.” The caveman sighed, “Come sleep. Tis late.” He wriggled, turning onto his side again as he closed his eyes.

“What is Tee vee?” The redhead hissed, frowning as he somehow fell asleep again almost instantaneously and left her feeling more confused than ever. She whimpered weakly, looking up at the door. Who or whatever a ‘Tee Vee’ was, she would have to investigate and dispatch of it herself.

She swallowed, one hand picking subconsciously at the loose skin of her neck wound, the other rubbing her good eye as she stood slowly, cautiously making her way to the door before passing through it silently.

Since Duna’s arrival and subsequent self-exile to the attic, The Captain had taken it upon himself to take on what he called ‘the night watch’. Alison graciously humoured his paranoia of the new ghost’s intentions by leaving her laptop open on Netflix, providing the senior ranking officer some light relief of his new role of protecting the house. It hadn’t taken long in his first patrol (Two hours an seventeen minutes to be exact) for him to retire to the common room couch to indulge himself in binging a full docuseries on world war 2 tanks, uninterrupted by the others, no matter how much he insisted that he was alert and ready for action if and when Duna decided to launch a full scale military assault on the residents.

For the fourth night in a row, he sat transfixed, shifting a little excitedly in his seat as he clutched his swagger stick on his lap. Occasionally, he would mutter words of awe under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief at the old footage before swallowing thickly as sentimental pride choked him up.

Duna crept downstairs.

Her hands felt along the banister, eyes wide and alert as she followed the trail of the noise. Had she needed to breathe, the Celt would have been sure she would have passed out by now. The fear of announcing her presence to the ‘Tee Vee’ or worse, the other ghosts meant she hadn’t taken a breath since leaving the sanctity of the attic. She paused at the foot of the stairs, swallowing thickly as she scanned the hallway before tiptoeing silently towards the door of the common room.

“Good Christ.” The Captain perked up as a huge German tank came into the cameras shot, completely oblivious to the wide eyed face now peeking round the door frame behind him. “Well that was just unsporting of them.” He huffed, shivering a little at a soft breeze on the back of his neck. _That oaf of hers has left the damn window open._ He sighed, head tilting as he tried to refocus on the laptop.

At the door, Duna sniffed, scarcely believing her eyes at what she was seeing as she stared at the screen. “Tiny men in box.” She whispered, before ducking back behind the door with a squeak as the Captain’s head snapped round to face her direction.

“Who’s there?” He had leapt to his feet, stick pointed defensively, his heart hammering in his ears. “It’s well past curfew. Show yourself!”

Duna didn’t dare move, pressed flat against the wall outside of the room, her eyes tightly clamped shut. She trembled, unable to contain the soft whimper that rumbled in her throat at the tense silence.

“I know you’re there. You’ve got until the count of three to reveal yourself.” The captain’s hand shook at his tight grip, swagger stick wobbling in the air as he squinted through the dim light of the room. “One…”

Duna whimpered harder, not knowing what the count of three was.

“Two…” The captain’s head quirked, spotting what looked like the edge of a dress poking out through the wall. His eyes narrowed, adjusting the grip of his stick as he quietly stepped forward to the wall. He paused for a fraction, seeking the assailant in his mind’s eye, before swiftly reaching through it, grabbing a handful of fur to haul back towards him. There was a loud squeal and he recoiled in shock at the dishevelled girl in his grip who was now wriggling to get free. “YOU!?”

Duna swivelled, somehow managing to twist herself under the captain’s arm to break his grasp instead of his wrist. She panted panicked, retreating backwards before realising she was too close to the tiny trapped men. The Captain however remained ignorant, too wrapped up in his delight at being proved right.

“As I suspected. Spying. Didn’t expect you’d get caught did you? Well, I regret to inform you that you are dealing with his majesty’s best.” He stood tall, clicking his heels together as he peered down at her. “Now explain yourself at once!”

Duna shook her head frantically as she tried to get closer to the window. To get further away from the unfamiliarity. “N-not spying!” she yelped, pointing to the laptop. “I-I heard noise. Robin not scared. Came to see what noise is b-but tiny men stuck in box!” she rambled, causing the Captain to frown at her confused. The woman looked like a caged animal, her eyes darting around the room for an escape before she spotted the piano, immediately darting underneath it, her arms wrapping round her knees as she cowered. The officer squinted, lip curling in confusion before he shook his head.

“What the blazes are you talking about? Men stuck in what box?” He looked around, staring at the laptop screen for a second. “This?” his stick made a whistle as he whipped it towards the computer. “This is a film, stupid girl.”

“She’s not stupid.” The Captain jumped, spinning round to find Alison standing in the doorway glaring at him in her dressing gown, her arms crossed. “It is also quarter to four in the morning. I have to be up for work in less than three hours.” She sniffed, stepping further into the room. Her eyebrow raised furiously. “Now do you want to explain why I am down here telling you this instead of sleeping?” The captain backed up a little.

“W-well, Alison,” he cleared his throat. “Thank goodness you’re here. I was enjoying my program, as per our agreement. When I was interrupted by _her_.” He turned to gesture to Duna with his stick, the girl still stuck half terrified and shaking under the piano. “Spying on me, no doubt, while all of you slept. N-now if that doesn’t seem like suspicious behaviour then frankly, I-I don’t know what is!” He coughed, somewhat proud of holding his ground in front of her, however wavered a little when he was sure he saw the present owner of Button house snarl at him. She leaned to the side, breaking eye contact with him.

“Duna, isn’t it? Were you spying on the Captain?”

“No!” Duna whimpered loudly, “I-I heard noises a-and Robin say it was Tee Vee but I not know who Tee Vee is so came to look and him’s watching the tiny men stuck in a box!” She quivered, peering out underneath the piano.

“We can’t trust her Alis-“

“Shut up.” Alison’s voice was almost venomous, lack of sleep making her less than jovial about the Captain’s overzealous military campaign against the newest member of the house. “Can’t you see she’s scared out of her wits without you interrogating her?” Her eye twitched, stepping round him to crouch down in front of the piano, her tone softening. “It’s just a moving picture, Duna, not real men. Why don’t you go back up to the attic, find Robin and try and get some sleep? I’m sure Robin will explain everything in the morning, or maybe I can get Pat to try.” She was answered with a sniffle as Duna nodded, shuffling back into the open.

“O-okay.” She squeaked, casting a fearful look at the Captain before she fled out of the room and back up the stairs leaving both the officer and the living lady behind.

“She can’t be trusted. We don’t know her from Adam.”

“You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I- excuse me? I am trying to protect this house!” He spluttered, fingers toying with the length of his swagger stick.

“From what?!” Alison cried out exasperated. “She’s been here half a week! And lived in the grounds for the last two thousand years! Do you not think if she was going to do something she’d have done it by now?” She threw her hands out. “She doesn’t know anything or anyone aside from Robin, who, despite being the last person to trust anyone- Trusts her!” she groaned, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “This stops now. No more conspiracy theories or paranoia. You were what, late forties when you died?”

“48, but I fail to see how that’s relevant.”

“Right, she had to have been early twenties. Young enough to be your daughter anyway. And you’re treating her like she’s some kind of evil mastermind. No more night watch, and until you apologise for being such a prat, no more tanks.” The captain’s jaw almost hit the floor.

“Now look here. As ranking officer I have the authority to- you can’t just- I mean I was completely well within my rights to…” he stammered, struggling to come up with a reasonable justification. “You cannot take away my personal time just because you think I’ve acted out of order. That is an infringement on my rights.”

“Learn that from Julian, did you?” She scoffed, shutting the laptop lid and unplugging it. “Well I’m sorry, but you’re effectively grounded until you learn to treat others with the same respect you demand.”

“Grounded? Y-you can’t ground me! I am a senior officer! An adult!” He stared at her flabbergasted as she marched towards the door, laptop under her arm. “I am not a child Alison!”

“Then stop acting like one!”

It was nearly mid-afternoon the next day by the time the Captain had eventually succumbed to reasoning, after being given the silent treatment by Kitty, Thomas, Mary and Robin. The latter had practically growled at him as he came downstairs after waking up to a distraught Duna clinging to him. The captain couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt as Robin explained to an indifferent Julian that Duna was now refusing to come out from behind a stack of disused furniture that had been stashed there when the previous Lady Button was just a child.

It wasn’t until he phased through the door and into the attic early that evening that The Captain’s resolve finally crumbled. A weak sniffle from behind a chair signalled that he hadn’t just walked into an empty room. He squinted, slowly approaching the pile of furniture.

“Duna?” the sniffling stopped abruptly, “Listen, I know you’re there. Would you come out please?”

He rocked on heels nervously, patiently waiting for a reply.

Slowly, Duna appeared through the furniture, her eyes fixed nervously on the Captain who found he had to steel himself after finally taking stock of her image.

“O-oh, good lord, Th-there you are.” He cleared his throat, trying hard not to stare at her white eye, nor fixate on her normal one for fear of drawing attention to the oddity and insulting her further. “I-I wanted to apologise for my behaviour.” She fidgeted, looking down at the ground, the captain thought she looked as if she had been crying.

“Cos Kim Wilde stopped you watching tiny men?”

“What? Oh, well yes, and no.” He sniffed, straightening a little, only now noticing how small she was compared to him, barely reaching even five foot. “Alison made me realise that I was, perhaps, a tad brash in assuming your intentions here.”

“Brush?”

“No, um… brash… Too quick.” He explained.

“Oh… okay.” She fell quiet again and the captain fiddled with his stick for moral support, choosing instead to focus on the top of her braided hair to distract him from her eyes.

“You see, I was only trying to protect the others. I-I’m sure you would have done the same to protect your own people?” She looked up.

“It just me in woods, and lake. Unless poet come, but he never talked.”

“Well even if when you were alive… I know it was a while ago. But you’d have done the same for them.” This seemed to strike a chord with her, and she nodded.

“Yes. When men come. They burned village. Took my people. I ran for help and they caught me. Burn my eye.” She lifted a hand to point to the clouded eye. “No longer work so they not use for slave so…” she dropped her finger to her neck, and the Captain had to fight the urge to gag.

“Q-quite. Well… my point is, we understand each other, yes?” She nodded in response, her hand closing timidly, bringing it up to her face.

“You thought I was spy so want to take my other eye?” Duna’s voice was barely audible, He almost choked.

“What?? No!” He coughed, shaking his head. “No I wasn’t going to take your… good god…no. Certainly not.” He fell quiet, tapping his stick against his palm awkwardly until curiosity got the better of him. “Wh-why did you come downstairs?” The Celtic woman shrugged, finally lowering her hands.

“I told you. I could hear noise, like lots of drums. Scared me.” She scuffed a bare foot along the floor boards shyly before she looked up. “Are the tiny men dead now?” The Captain struggled to not smirk at her ignorance.

“Dead? No. Well… I’m perhaps I’m the wrong person to try to explain it. But the ‘tiny men’ to use your words are like moving pictures. They were real men, and yes, I’m afraid most of them are dead now. But what you saw were moving pictures… moving drawings captured of the men that can be watched over and over again any time you like. So, no, _those_ tiny men are quite fine.” He blew his cheeks out, watching as she mulled the concept over in her head.

“Would… you perhaps like to see another example of it?” He asked curiously, cogs starting to whir in his mind. “I could maybe get Alison to show the episode I was watching, perhaps tomorrow, and you can see what I mean? Also see what caused those noises that kept you awake as well. If you’d like to, that is.” He smiled quietly, raising a hopeful eyebrow as she cautiously nodded, clasping her hands together.

“So I can see the tiny men again? And the-“ she made a rumbling noise in the back of her throat, mimicking with startling precision the noise of the German tank he had been watching. The officer had only just managed to stop his jaw from falling open.

“Extraordinary…” He stared at her quietly for a few seconds before he caught himself. “Yes, you’ll see the erm… the tank.”

Robin appeared in the attic later on that same evening, opening his mouth to call out to Duna before he stopped, noticing her highlighted by the moonlight as she sat on the window ledge. Oblivious to the intrusion, she sang quietly to herself in her own tongue, one foot dangling precariously off her perch, swinging innocently and the caveman didn’t have the heart to interrupt her. Instead, he quietly moved to the wall, standing patiently as he studied the scene.

He frowned, brow furrowing in confusion.

Normally, had Robin caught someone unguarded, he would consider it his most pressing duty to scare the living (or dying) daylights out of them. However in the case of the newest ghost, Robin found it was far more important to keep her safe. To make sure that she was alright. The idea itself unsettled him, though he couldn’t help the small smile that tweaked the corner of his mouth as he watched her lift a hand, tracing light finger tips across the glass pane as she continued to sing her song.

The last time he remembered feeling like this, was when Thomas had first died, and both he and Mary had to take steps to stop him from attempting to climb Kitty like she was a tree. They hadn’t succeeded, the most innocent ghost having easily fallen to his advances before he spurned her approximately two weeks later after spotting a new living servant girl. He blinked, frowning deeper as the image of Thomas attempting to woo Duna entered his mind, his stomach managing to form a knot inside him. He hadn’t felt that with Kitty. It wasn’t the same.

Duna’s voice grew softer, more distracted as she rest her head against the frame, and Robin found himself automatically moving closer in order to hear her. He sniffed quietly, her scent of damp rotting leaves on soil filling his senses, and he craned his neck to look up at what she was watching. The moon shone back brightly, yet he caught himself watching her dimly lit face, somewhat mesmerised by the way her braids contrasted against the blue paint across her eyes. _Not same as Kitty._

“You feel better?” He finally spoke up, yet flinched as she jumped at the voice, his hand immediately shooting to her leg to stop her from falling. “Sorry. Didn’t want to stop singing.” He pouted, cheeks flushing as he glanced down at her dress, before peering back up at her. She nodded quietly.

“Captain said sorry. H-he’s going to show me the tiny men tomorrow if… Alison?” She looked at him questioningly, only continuing when the caveman confirmed with a nod. “If Alison let him. I also see… ‘Tank’… that woke me up. Captain isn’t so scary.”

Robin stared at her, squinting for a fraction before he shook his head. “Him only do that so he can watch.”

“No, he offered to be nice. To teach me.” He grumbled at her naivety, though nodded, realising it was maybe for the best until he realised his hand was still on her knee. He withdrew it quickly with a blush, wiping his hand down the front of his fur tunic.

“You come down stair tomorrow? Meet others?” Robin’s hands found the window ledge beside her and, with a loud grunt, he hauled himself up to sit opposite.

Duna nodded, though smirked as she attempted to somehow free herself from the tangle of legs and rags between them. “Not sure how many. But will come down for small while…” She trailed off, looking back out the window again.

He wasn’t quite sure how long he had sat up on the window ledge, or when he had eventually fallen asleep, but he awoke with a start at the sudden pressure on his chest. He grunted, staring down at the sensation before huffing nervously, one hand against the window, the other awkwardly in the air. Duna had somehow decided to curl up between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

Robin sniffed, her mess of red tangles and knots tickling under his nose and he was sure the heavy hammering that grew in his chest would have been enough to wake her. If it did, she made no effort to acknowledge it as she let out a quiet sigh, her eyes still closed off to the world. His jaw clenched, teeth grinding together anxiously as he deliberated whether to lower his hand or not. His fingers hovered ever so slightly above her shoulder, matted fur of her cloak tickling the tips until he rest it gently on top. _In case her fall._ He decided, face turning bashfully to face outside again, though his other hand came to settle on the back of her head, holding her steady.

Had he done this with Kitty? Robin honestly couldn’t remember. The primitive man didn’t think so, despite having slept on the floor in her room the first couple of nights after she had died. He did think, however, that he definitely preferred sitting here like this with Duna, than he would have with any of the other ghosts.


	4. Tanks and Talks

Duna winced as she followed Robin down the wide staircase the next morning, her hand tightly clinging to his elbow, cautiously peeking round the mess of his hair.

“They not going to bite…” The caveman murmured, glancing behind him before stopping at the foot of the steps, sighing as he noticed her terrified expression. “Me promise. They not bad. Well… Julian may be a little but…” He shrugged, watching her. “You can go back, any time. They uh… they just excited at new face-” A sharp gasp interrupted him as Kitty rushed up, causing Duna to suddenly scoot behind him again.

“Duna! You came downstairs! Oh this is exciting, does this mean we can be friends?” The Georgian lady almost vibrated with excitement, her hands clasped in front of her. Duna continued to hide, face pressed against Robin’s shoulder as he stood there awkwardly waiting for her to reply.

She didn’t. Her fingers tightened on his arm.

“Uh… Captain showing Duna tanks so um… later?” He made a face, not liking how Kitty looked suddenly crest fallen. “Later. Captain tryin to make nice. So not scary for Duna.” His tongue prodded at a hole in his molar, hoping that his reassurance didn’t go unrewarded. Thankfully a small understanding smile was flashed back at him.

“Alright, well… After tanks. Perhaps Duna could tell me all about where she’s from? The woods I mean? Pat said she was from the woods…”

Robin mouthed helplessly, not willing to volunteer Duna off to relentless questioning until he noticed the grip slacken on his arm and frizzy red braids appear in his peripheral. She nodded quietly at Kitty, who grinned enthusiastically and bounced off. He raised an eyebrow at the Celt who avoided his gaze.

“Tanks…” she croaked tentatively, gesturing for him to show the way.

Almost half of the ghosts were sat in the common room quietly come the afternoon, the only sound coming from the laptop that the Captain had finally convinced Alison to loan, and Robin and Julian murmuring strategic chess moves. Thomas sat on a stool placed by the window, mournfully gazing across the lawn as he struggled to work on his latest sonnet for the fair Alison. Duna sat by the Captain, cross legged and mouth agape as she stared transfixed to the military documentary, oblivious to the others who had joined them and the captain who occasionally stole a curious glance at her to make sure she was still paying attention.

“Did you hear me?” Julian cocked his head, waiting for Robin to respond to his move. “Robin?”

“Hmm?” The ancient ghost grunted, finally tearing his gaze away from the two ghosts watching the laptop. Julian sighed.

“Knight to F4…unless you’d rather swap war tactics with General Sad-sack and Tarzan’s sister?” His eyebrow quirked, choosing not to acknowledge Robin’s defensive scowl.

“Prawn go dooka.” He grumbled dismissively, pointing to the square in question before turning once again to watch Duna and the Captain.

“Bishop to there… And I believe that for the fourth time today, that is checkmate… Honestly Robin, people are going to think you actually have feelings for the creature.”

“Do not!” He snapped a little too quickly, suddenly faltering as Julian’s mouth dropped open, struggling to contain the wide smile.

“Ah! You so do! You sly old dog.” The politician chuckled suggestively. “So that’s why you’re being so protective.”

“Me notttt!” Robin whined, shifting in his seat as he anxiously looked over, praying that no one else could hear as his chess mate continued on regardless.

“And there was me thinking you were being chivalrous, when it’s all just a ploy to get into her underwe- actually does she wear knickers? Probably not…”

“Do you mind? It’s very difficult to concentrate on my work when all I can hear is you talking about ladies undergarments!” Thomas huffed from the window.

“I thought that’s what most of your poems were about, wasn’t it?”

“Gentlemen _please! _We are trying to watch something educational so can you take your bickering elsewhere!” The Captain called out, looking up from the screen. Duna still hadn’t made any movement since she sat down three episodes before.

Robin sniffed, frowning as he stood to leave through the wall, silently wishing Julian had given up his teasing.

“Thank you.” The Captain sighed, his attention back on the screen, realising they were now talking about a different vehicle and puffed. “Great, now I missed what this one is.”

“Panzer three.” Came the quiet voice beside him, Duna throwing a fraction of a look in his direction before looking back at the documentary.

“I see… well I missed all the important intelligence on it anyway so-“

“19 and a half tonnes, 5 and a half metres long, 37 millimetre main gun firing 125 shells and three MG34 secondary weapons with 4500 rounds. Carry 5 men an run on 12 cylinder Maybach engine…” Duna sniffed, chewing on the sleeve of her dress as she rattled off the information she had learned, completely unaware of both the Captain and Julian staring at her nonplussed. “Oh- and torsion bar suspension…”

“Right…” The world war two officer blinked, trying to wrap his head around what he had heard. “And did you…did you understand any of that?” She shook her head.

“No… but if we had that when I died… then we probably would have saved village. A lot better than swords.” The Captain and Julian switched glances, and the politician slowly moved forward curiously.

“Do you remember any other tanks?” The officer stared at her, expression slowly looking like all his Christmases had arrived at once as Duna listed the specifications of a separate tank with startling precision. Julian clapped his hands.

“This is… oh this is going to be useful.” He chuckled, rubbing his hands together before pointing at the screen. “Get her to try and remember the names on the credits. If she can… oh hoho.”

“You alright, mate?” Pat smiled gently at Robin after finding him sitting outside on the water fountain ledge, furrowed brow gazing across the estate. “I thought you were playing chess with Julian?”

“Hmm?” The older ghost looked up, before nodding as he turned back to his contemplation with a soft grunt, shoulders limply shrugging. “Was no fun. Couldn’t think with noise from DVD.” He sighed, nails awkwardly picking at the dirt underneath the opposite hand.

“Right… nothing to do with a certain person watching said DVD, was it?” There was a twinkle in Pat’s eye as he spoke, and Robin didn’t have it in him to snap defensively, only managing to offer another unenthusiastic shrug in response. The scout master nodded knowingly, biting the inside of his cheek as he sat down beside him. “She seems nice… not that I’ve had the chance to really speak to her other than when I first met her…she seems to like you though!” Robin grumbled at Pat’s optimism, his teeth grinding a little. “You like her, don’t you. Like more than you like the rest of us.” Pat flinched a little at the sudden glare he received. “It’s alright, it’s not my place to pry. I was just curious…”

There was another quiet grumble under Robin’s breath, and Pat pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger.

“I was thinking, actually. Kitty seems dead excited to spend some time with her, erm, and it is a Wednesday. I was wondering if Duna would be up for giving a little talk to the rest of us about… well about her. We haven’t really had a formal introduction, and it’ll give her a chance to meet the rest of us as well. You could always introduce her to us seeing as you’ve spent the most time with her?” He sniffed, smiling encouragingly despite Robin shaking his head.

“Me don’t think she do that… uh…lots of people very scary for Duna… I ask...” He sighed, not wanting to disappoint him. “I not make promise though.”

“So, as well all know, this here is Duna. Who despite living in the woods for…a while… has decided to join us.” Pat clapped his hands, beaming at Duna who stood nervously beside him, her hands clasped in front of her as she sheepishly avoided the curious stares from the other ghosts and Alison, who had decided to join them for the evening while Mike was at work. “She’s very kindly agreed to give a little talk on where she’s from, a little more about herself and I think it’s safe to say we’re all excited to hear what she has to say!” he applauded enthusiastically, hopping forward to claim his seat on the couch between Kitty and the Captain, leaving Duna to her own devices.

The girl looked up timidly, shuffling a little on the spot. “U-um… I’m D-duna… A-and I lived in the woods before the h-house was built.” She swallowed, lifting a self-conscious hand to her blind eye, the other eye seeking out Robin helplessly.

The caveman stared, nodding for her to continue, before frowning as she shook her head shyly. He stood, moving forward his head tilting questioningly.

“C-can’t…” she whimpered, trembling a little.

He grunted, nodding before turning to the ghosts. “Uh… before house, but after me there were lots of trees. Big forest. Um- few people live, but small village uh… people um… they give thanks to Moonah, an trees, an grass, an animal. Uh…me don’t know word.” He clicked his fingers thoughtfully, his other hand scratching his head.

“Druid?” Chipped in Thomas tiredly, his legs crossed as he perched on the arm of the sofa

“Uh yeah- yeah… Um, Druid village. No speak to other people who pass by but for to give medicine, Right?” He looked at the girl for confirmation, who nodded quietly.

“I-I used to help making medicine for villagers. A-and did ritual for the moon and the sun and the earth…to help food grow or to make people better…” Duna finally started to talk a little clearer, though still remained close to Robin for emotional support. “W-we live here f-for many years in peace u-until the men came… th-they burned everything… killed many of my friends and family… a-and took the living as slaves. I tried to escape, and they took my eye a-and cut my throat…” she trailed off, looking down at the ground, before Mary’s hand slowly raised in the air.

“Who were the mens?” Duna looked up before shrugging.

“I don’t know. They spoke in another tongue… had cloaks of red a-and large gold bird with its wings outstretched. Th-the man who took us prisoner h-had a helmet on with a big red um…” she struggled finding the words, instead forming a sort of Mohawk gesture with her hand above her head.

“I think they sound like Romans…” Pat murmured, looking around at the others. “Which would make Duna possibly a Celt? Which in turn would make you about 2000 years old…” He raised an eyebrow impressed as he looked at Duna. “Heh- You don’t look a day over 25” he grinned.

“Wow! I never knew there was Celtic Druid’s round these parts.” Alison piped up, “Let alone female ones- well I didn’t know Duna was here though did I?” She huffed at Robin who was gesturing to the Celt beside him with an air that Alison should have clearly realised this before. Pat jumped in before the situation could escalate.

“Right, well… Thank you Duna… that was very brave of you for talking in front of everyone, and I think everyone was very interested in what you had to say.” He looked at the ghosts expectantly, who all nodded, mumbling their own thoughts as Duna slunk back to her seat by the fireplace. “Next week, Humphrey has offered to give us a talk on life in Tudor times, specifically his execution.”

As the evening wore on, Duna found herself sitting in front of the fire on the carpet cross legged, half listening to Kitty rattle on about the plans she had somehow made for the pair of them for tomorrow. She sniffed, one elbow on her knee as she gazed across the room, her eyes studying Thomas who was perched on the piano stool, wistfully staring up at the night sky.

He sighed, brow furrowing as he turned his head, eyes immediately meeting Duna’s. They stared for a fraction of a second before the Celt’s gaze snapped away, trying to focus on Kitty once more, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

“So I was thinking, we could go for a walk around 3 tomorrow, after our tea party. And you can show me the spot where Pat found you? Ooh and you can show me the woods. I’ve never been in there!”

Duna blinked, struggling to catch back up. “The woods?” she shook her head. “My woods, nobody go in there. I said to Julian I’d help him with something tomorrow. He asked first.” Her voice was quiet, hand timidly moving to her mouth as she chewed on a nail, her eye cautiously moving back towards the piano again. Kitty stared at her a little disappointed.

“Julian? But we were going to have our tea party…” She sniffed, looking up as Robin approached, his legs blocking Duna’s view.

“Tea party ‘nother day.” He grunted, looking down at Duna. “You okay?” She looked up, nodding tiredly. “You want play chess? Very good teacher. Me taught Julian.” Robin frowned as she shook her head, struggling to her feet.

“I think I going to sit upstairs.” She looked around at the other ghosts, before spotting Alison and Mike curled up on the couch, the latter slumped as he snored soundly. “Been a long day. Busy day tomorrow…” She shot a glance at Kitty, smiling weakly at her before looking at Robin again. “…so I have been told.” She sniffed, stepping away before wandering across the room, one hand having to hold her ragged dress up a little.

“N-night!” Robin called out, his fingers up at his chest as he stroked the fur wrappings nervously, before waving as she turned, nodding back at him before slipping out the room.


	5. The Poet and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duna gets involved in one of the Captain and Julian's schemes.  
Thomas performs his greatest work

“Duna… psst!”

Duna sat on her window ledge, lost in her own thoughts as Julian poked his head through the wall. She hummed innocently, one bare foot swinging against the wall before the Politician hissed again.

“Oi!”

Her head swivelled, eyes wide as she clocked him, before struggling to clamber down from the sill.

“Mike’s on the phone, if we get the timing right he should be about to say what we need. Come on.” He pulled her through the wall, long strides making him take an unfair lead as she followed him downstairs and Duna had to almost run to keep up.

Outside the library, the Captain was keeping watch, staying well out of sight despite Mike not having the ability to see them. The officer smirked, nodding to the odd pair as they joined him.

“Fawcett. Duna. Nice to have you on board. I trust no one saw you on the way here?” The Celt looked up at Julian, before shaking her head. “Excellent. Now, Michael here, is on the telephone. He needs to recite a list of numbers starting in 2543. We have the rest of the information but it is vital that we get the rest of that sequence. You think you can handle that?” She squinted, before nodding. “Good girl. We’ll be right here should you need us.” He gently ushered her into the room, winking at Julian.

Duna approached Mike slowly, watching as he spoke down the phone, his hand digging around in his back pocket. She sniffed, glancing back at Julian and Captain who were peeking round the door. The taller of the two men gave the thumbs up before pointing frantically.

“That’s it!” she turned, looking up at Mike who was fishing in his wallet for his card.

“Right, so the long card number yeah?” The Celt squinted, listening closely as he rattled off the number. “Expiry Date, 10-21 and the security code? 947. Cool, so it’ll get here by Thursday yeah?”

Duna scampered back through to them, casting a cautious glance back at Mike before looking up at the Captain. “25437634…”

“Ah ah ah… not yet. Good girl though, jolly good show.” He smiled, Duna finding herself smiling back at him. “Julian have you got everything sorted on that shopping thing?” Julian rocked back on his heels smugly.

“Haven’t I just.” He chuckled, leaning down into Duna’s ear. “And as a thank you for helping us, why don’t we see if you can’t find something you want as well.”

Robin had managed to rescue Duna from the clutches of Kitty’s afternoon activities after her top secret mission with the Captain and Julian. The two longest surviving ghosts strolled around the perimeter of the lake, enjoying the bright autumn sunshine, despite the little heat they gained from it. The caveman remained close to her, pointing out where certain landmarks used to be from his own time, and Duna would in return explain the change in landscape from when she was alive.

Occasionally, their arms would brush together, and Robin had to fight the urge not to take her hand, his cheeks turning red as he tried to cover the awkwardness he felt with a bad joke. She smiled graciously, humouring him until her line of sight fell upon a familiar tuft of curly brown hair in the middle of the water.

“Why does he do that?” She asked softly, wandering a little closer to the water’s edge and sat down, her legs bent to the side. Robin frowned, grinding his teeth.

“Attention. He come here, wait for us to come see him, he whine, he come home.” He shrugged, not getting as close to the water, but stood behind Duna none the less. “Come, we keep walking.”

“He looks sad though.” She sniffed, her braided hair falling over her shoulder as her head tilted. Robin couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“It Thomas. He poet. Well…he think he’s poet…He always sad. Just leave him.” He looked up, noticing Thomas had now turned, two large brown orbs gazing at them longingly above the water.

“He always looks sad when he’s in the water. Maybe people should check.” She sniffed, turning her head to look up at Robin indignantly. “In my time. Poets were very respected. Well learned. They could tell you stories from the past. And now you treat them like children.” Duna stood, walking a little further on to get closer, before kneeling down by the water’s edge again, trying to beckon Thomas over.

Robin shifted uncomfortably, looking between both ghosts. “Hey…it not just me. I know him for a long long time. He _is_ child. Like tom cat…” He trailed off as he realised he was being ignored, his already heavy brow furrowing as he watched Thomas wade a little closer until his head had fully resurfaced.

“What?” He sniffed, eyes downcast towards the water. “I-if you’ve come to gloat then-“

“I don’t know what ‘gloat’ is… so no. Why you in the lake?” Duna watched him closely, before glancing back at Robin.

“Me told you why… this stupid.”

“If you don’t want to be here then don’t” She huffed, turning back to Thomas, leaving Robin a little taken back.

“If you must know… I was trying to recite some of my verse, b-before I performed it for the fair lady Alison. And both Mary and Fanny taunted me! And Humphrey! They wouldn’t even let me finish, curse them, said my work was silly, futile. What do they know of the heartache that I’ve poured into those words?!” He wailed, tilting his head back into the water and it was taking all of Robin’s strength not to roll his eyes again. Duna didn’t seem to notice, much less care what Robin thought, however, instead shuffled on the grass, her white eye glinting in the glare of the midday sun.

“Would you tell me?” she asked genuinely.

“What?” Both Thomas and Robin spoke at once, albeit for very different reasons of disbelief.

“I’d like to hear it… i-if you’ll let me.” She blushed, Robin’s eyes narrowing. He couldn’t understand why she was so insistent in trying to appease him. “Please?”

“You mock me, madam. A cruel jape.” Thorne sniffed, looking away for a moment, before slowly looking up, his intrigue peaking. “But if you insist…” He looked up at Robin unsurely.

The caveman stared back at the poet blankly, before realising Duna was watching him expectantly. _Her want me to be nice….I mug._ He groaned, nodding, but gestured for him to get out of the water.

“Me want to hear too.” He mumbled flatly. “But not on edge of lake. Me no like water. Sit on grass.” He huffed, wandering to a safer spot for him and flopped on the ground. Duna joined him a moment later, beaming warmly at him in appreciation which he tried to reciprocate despite wanting to hurl himself into the lake himself.

“I must say it’s a surprise _you_ of all people want to hear my work as well, Robin. One would think you’re trying to impress someone…” Thomas smirked dryly as he almost danced onto the grass beside them, excitedly waving his arms to prepare. Robin grit his teeth, his eyes glaring at him.

“He’s not trying to impress. We want to hear it. Don’t we Robin?” Duna nudged him, fidgeting anxiously in her seated position before gazing up at Thomas with baited breath.

The poet cleared his throat, arms shaking as he jumped up and down on the spot, before exhaling slowly, his eyes closing for a brief moment. He sniffed, tilting his head back as he gazed into the distance, his hand outstretched as he reached out as though trying to touch some invisible being that may burn his soul out where he stood.

“You are my fire, the one, desire.” He pulled his hand back to his chest, fist clenching. “Believe! When I say… I, want it that way.” Thomas paused for effect, turning on his heel as he took a few steps to the side, his hands moving behind his back to clasp as he looked at the grass solemnly. “But we are two worlds apart!” He shook his head, “Can’t reach to your heart! When you say… that I, want it _that_ way.”

He looked up, noticing that Robin was looking at him with a completely confused expression, one eyebrow arching high on the caveman’s head in fleeting recognition, whereas Duna was sat transfixed, mesmerised as she clutched her hands to her chest. His heart soared as he felt validated, his arms billowing out with a new wave of confidence as he pleaded to his new fan.

“Tell me why! Ain’t nothing but a heartache,” His hands pulled in close to his chest, shaking them as he pleaded. “_Tell me why!!...” _He became morose as he gestured to himself, his palm stretched across his heart. “Ain’t nothing but a mistake, tell me _why.” _His gaze fell to the floor, heart shattering as his voice became choked. “I _never_ want to hear you say, I, want it that way…” He sniffed, dropping to one knee as he looked across the lake to the house in the distance, his hand once again reaching out to plead for his soul. Tears of desperation pricked his eyes, pain anguished in his expression.

“Am I, your fire…your one desire? Yes… _I know_… It is too late.” He closed his eyes again, pulling his rejected heart that lay on his palm to his chest. His head bowed as he let out a soft sigh. “But I…want it that way…” He fell silent, signalling that he had finished before his eyes went wide as Duna began clapping, a wide smile on her face. “Y-you liked it? I-I was not aware that I was in the company of someone who appreciated the arts such as I!”

He scuttled forward on his knees, grasping Duna’s hand and bringing it to his chest. The Celt nodded enthusiastically as she watched him, unaware that Robin was still staring as he tried to piece together the words in his mind.

“Yes, it was beautiful. They had no right to laugh at your words. You feel deeply, i-it made me feel-“

“It song…” Robin spoke up finally, interrupting Duna as he watched Thomas, his own voice growling as he attempted the tune. “You are, my fire, my one desire.” He recited the ballad, before pulling his head back as Thomas scoffed.

“You mock me, sir! Accusing me of plagiarism when I have worked on this for days, carefully crafting my emotions into verse!” He moved to stand, hands clenched by his sides. The Celt beside him looked confused.

“Plague-er-sim?”

“He’s accusing me of stealing my work from another person!” Thomas spluttered. Duna gasped, her eyes falling on Robin.

“He did! It song! I hear it on radio when Mike fix architrave in library.” He grumbled, standing too to make his point. “He does all the time! He bad poet!”

There was a gasp, and Thomas stood with his hand to the wound in his stomach, his lip wobbling.

“How _Dare_ you, sir! You insult me with your denunciations and your insinuations. A deed, I’d wager, out of jealousy that your dear lady is more acquainted with the arts than your own primitive self!”

Robin puffed, shrugging as he avoided eye contact with both of them.

“Me sinew nothing. You copy song. It bad song. Even worse poem.” He sniffed, adjusting the fur on his shoulder. There was a loud wail, and Thomas turned, fist to his mouth as he marched off away from the lake leaving Duna glaring at Robin. “What? It true.”

“That was mean, Robin. You hurt him.” She sniffed, shaking her head in disappointment as she began to walk away. The Caveman watched for a moment, before hurrying to catch up.

“But it true. I know him, long time. He does all time.”

“But does not mean you can hurt him!” Duna stopped, having to crane her neck to look up at him as she pouted. “You’re nice to me, but mean to him. You’re nice to me but mean to Captain!” She sniffed, blinking before she squinted her good eye in the glare of the sun reflecting off the water. “I’m going back to the house. I don’t think I want to speak to you.” She sniffed, before turning once more to take off after Thomas, the rags of her dress trailing behind her.

Robin stared, fidgeting awkwardly as he watched her move into the distance. His mouth opened as if he was going to call out before shutting it again, his eyes narrowing and his jaw setting with a grumble. _Women… It was bad song._

“You.” Duna froze as she ran back into the house and almost immediately through Alison who was waiting for her. She blinked, staring at the living owner of Button house for a second before attempting to side step her. Alison blocked her path again. “Ah, no you don’t. _You’re_ going to explain to me why £200 has mysteriously vanished from my bank account.”

Duna shook her head, looking up at the other ghosts who crowded round the entrance hall to witness the show down. Julian and Captain lingered awkwardly at the back. “I-I…” she shook her head again, not knowing what a pound was much less a bank account. “Thomas is upset, I-I need to go see him.”

“Thomas is always upset!” Fanny blustered as she stood directly over Alison’s shoulder. “Now you will answer Alison now.”

“I don’t know!” Duna squeaked, trying to back up a little, only faintly aware of the Captain trying to push his way between Mary and Kitty to speak to Alison.

“Alison, this might be a bit irrational… th-the girl clearly doesn’t kn-“

“Shut it. You’ve had your chance. And Julian’s right. There’s no way either of you could have worked out our card details and remembered them without writing them. But Memory girl here…” Duna reeled back, trembling on the spot.

“I-I didn’t do anything!” She whimpered, before being shown a small wad of paper that had been printed out.

“Really, because fourteen DVD boxsets of world war two series, Maggie Thatcher’s Memoirs and what appears to be an entire library of DVDs that are all about Britain or the Roman empire suggest otherwise!”

“Ah bah bah- I’d just like to point out that the only thing that’s mine on that list is the Thatcher book.” Julian piped up, having to go on his tiptoes to peer over everyone.

“None of it is yours!” Alison shrieked, “That’s the point! That was MY money! We’re already going bankrupt trying to fix this place and now we don’t have any money to be able eat!” Kitty raised her hand.

“You could sell it?”

“TO WHO?! Oh if only I knew someone who was still obsessed with the war, a Tory prick who still thinks it’s the 1980’s and some half blind hippy who has some recollection of ancient Britain. Oh wait! I do! They’re the ones who stole from me in the first bloody place!”

There was a very big silence after Alison’s outburst as the ghosts shuffled awkwardly. Duna was almost cowering in the corner, clueless as to what she had done to cause the crisis, but equally hurt that who she perceived was her new friends had abandoned her to face the firing squad.

“90’s.” The politician eventually spoke up, gaining a few confused glances from the people round him. “I died in the 90’s…not 80’s. Just, if you’re going to throw stuff around at least make it accu-you know what never mind." He coughed, fixing his tie as he felt Alison’s death stare.

Duna seized the distraction, quickly skirting round the crowd as she shot upstairs. Her chest heaving as it grew tighter and tighter, her eyes burning as she fought to keep back the tears. She flew through the partition to the attic, immediately dropping to her knees as she scrambled under the table and into the heap of discarded antique furniture before curling up into a ball on her side.

She had no idea how everything had went so wrong in the last hour. In her foetal position under an old Edwardian table, she longed to go back to sitting on the grass outside listening to Thomas recite his poetry. She wondered if Robin was still speaking to her after her outburst, or if any of the ghosts would trust her after being labelled a thief by someone they all reluctantly respected. She sniffled, closing her eyes as she huddled up tighter, wishing somehow that she could go back to the woods she called home for so long. Yet that would mean leaving the sanctity of her makeshift hidey-hole, which in turn would mean having to face one of the others as she fled. The thought alone terrified her, and she rolled onto her other side, her back to the only way out of her furniture tower and blocked out the world she had only just re-joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you haven't noticed. Thomas' poem is "loosely" based on "I want it that way" by the popular 90's bards, The Backstreet Boys.


	6. Kindred Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the immediate aftermath of Alison's wrath, Thomas goes to comfort Duna.

Robin sighed as he made his way back into the house, the atmosphere immediately thick with tension. He paused, eyes squinting as he looked around, before his ears pricked at the commotion in the living room, Fanny coming rushing out looking harassed.

“What happen?”

“Oh it’s a dreadful mess. Alison is really quite cross at Julian and the Captain and that new girl and rightly so!” She fiddled with the buttons on the front of her dress, looking up at Robin’s clueless expression. “Well, they’ve only gone and stolen money from her. Had Duna steal her bank details and spent hundreds of pounds on that online shop thing. Dastardly thing to do. Naturally she’s playing the victim.” She sniffed, pursing her lips.

“Why would Duna steal money?” Robin mumbled, raising an eyebrow. “Her can’t touch. Only Julian touch.”

“Well I don’t know, do I? Anyway it wasn’t actual money. It was that card thing that they use now. Julian and Captain are now squabbling at who’s at fault.” She huffed. Robin rolled his shoulders, tilting his head to crack his neck before stalking into the common room.

“Now look here, I wasn’t the one who threw her in front of the bullet was I?”

“No well it was you who worked out she was one of those weirdos who can remember anything!”

“Well I wasn’t the first to suggest she memorise the card number!” The captain huffed, crossing his arms. “Nor I who recruited her in the first place.”

“Yes, well we would have gotten away with it if you hadn’t blown our cover by purchasing so many compact discs!” Julian sniffed, standing defensively beside Kitty who looked positively traumatised by the whole affair. The Captain rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms, his swagger stick swishing as he pointed it at Julian. Both men were completely oblivious to Robin standing watching them.

“I bought the war films for both myself and Duna. It was you who suggested she choose something for herself. How was I supposed to know she was going to go with that collector’s boxset? Besides, _you_ clicked and added everything to the list, if you were so concerned with getting caught then why add them?”

Julian inhaled sharply to counter him, immediately stuttering as he clocked Robin.

“Robin! N-n-nice to see you, interesting walk in the…the…wherever you were?” He chuckled nervously, bouncing a little on the spot. The Captain swivelled, eyes going wide.

“Ah, now listen Robin, regardless of what you might have heard, neither of us anticipated that Alison would realise so soon, nor that Duna would get the blame.” Robin moved a little closer, staring both of them out.

“Not what you said. You said he threw her in front of bullet.” The caveman sniffed, nodding at Julian, before glaring at the Captain. “Duna trusted you.”

“N-now that’s a little unfair old chap, sh-she knew what she was getting into. The credit card would help us make the purch-“

“Duna know what card is, yeah? What money is? You explain that? And internet shop?” The captain stared at him, frowning as he shook his head.

“W-well one would assume that she already knew…”

“Ah assume… that make sense. Me use card _all_ the time when I was alive.” The caveman’s eyes narrowed sarcastically. Realisation began to dawn on the officers face, his shoulders pulling back as he struggled to make his case before Julian finally spoke up.

“Look Robin, she wouldn’t have agreed if she didn’t-“

“Didn’t what. Want to make friend? Want to try help?” Robin’s fist clenched in frustration at the pair of them as they looked between each other, the lights on the wall starting to flicker. Duna might not have wanted to speak to him, but he sure wasn’t about to let her get taken advantage of.

Thomas snuck upstairs after watching the commotion between the ghosts from the doorway to the common room. His face still set in a small pout from his fit earlier, he scanned the rooms in an attempt to seek out the girl who had taken the time to listen to him at the lakeside.

He looked up, leaning to the side as he spotted the narrow spiral staircase that led to his sighing place and sniffed, allowing the cogs in his mind to turn for a moment before slowly making his way up them. Instinctively, he passed through the wooden partition that separated his section of the attic to the Duna and Robin’s.

After a quick scout around what appeared to be just a blocked off storage area lit only by a small window that was raised at his chest height, he determined there was no one there. It was only as he turned to phase back into his sighing place that he heard a very tiny, minute sniff.

“Duna?” He looked round, eyes falling on the precarious pile of jumbled furniture and stepped forward. “I-is that you?”

The room immediately fell silent, and the poet had to strain his ears for any sign of further movement. He sighed, crouching down in front of the discarded furniture to attempt to peer inside the small opening by the floor.

In the darkness, he could just make out the shape of Duna’s upper half, her face shrouded in her mass of firey red braids, two large eyes staring back at him nervously. _I do wish she wouldn’t stare… that white orb is just…unseemly. _He shook the thoughts from his head.

“I heard. About Alison telling you off… over something that wasn’t your fault.” He sighed, fidgeting a little as he tried to work out what to do. “You were only trying to help weren’t you?” He was answered with a soft whimper, and the eyes disappeared out of sight. _Well at least she’s not staring at me now. _“I-I wanted to thank you, for earlier.” He called into the furniture, sighing again as he made to stand, moving closer to the window, his hand reaching to hold onto the dusty ledge that Duna normally sat on with Robin, his eyes gazing wistfully up to the heavens. “Believe it or not, it’s a rare event that someone wishes to listen to my work. Regardless of if it’s my own words.” Thomas frowned, glancing back at the pile. “You made me feel….” He sighed, struggling to find the words for a moment before he gave up. “You made me _feel_.”

“P-please leave me alone.”

“Yes, I used to want that… unfortunately with such a rambunctious household, solitary time is next to impossible to find.” He smirked, deliberately ignoring her weak plea. “I… I was wondering if you might let me work here, just for now. I find that sometimes having someone present helps me to think… if you’ll permit me.” He paused, waiting for a reply, before taking the silence as permission, and moved to perch himself on a stray stool that had been discarded near the wall opposite the window. The poet exhaled slowly, leaning back against a wooden support beam as he began to toy with words in his head, waiting for a spark of inspiration to hit him in the slowly dimming light of the room.

Nothing.

Thomas let out a quiet puff of frustration, staring up at the window for help before his eyebrow furrowed, gaze sliding to Duna’s wooden haven as a faint humming started to emerge from it. Inside, Duna trembled as she sat up, arms wrapped around her knees as she sang softly to herself, trying to block the day’s events from her mind.

Unaware of her torment, Thomas found a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as the nonsensical lyrics found their way to his ears and into his mind’s eye. He found himself humming along, words swimming around in his head.

“Through the woods she wanders, moonlight teasing…no that’s not right.” He frowned, chewing on his lip as he mumbled to himself. “Her hair like- urgh.” He snorted, fingers moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Think!_ He wasn’t sure why he was so desperate to work now, the setting was hardly ideal and the stool he was sat on wasn’t comfortable. He hissed, only faintly aware that Duna had stopped singing, however he was very aware that she was now peering out of her hole, watching him curiously. He had an audience. Or did, as Duna quietly shuffled out from the furniture, padding quietly to the window to attempt to climb up onto her ledge.

Thomas paused in his verbal self-beating, watching her struggle before she curled up, silhouetted by the dusk light and he could have sworn blind his heart made a noise as it panged in his chest. She had begun to sing quietly to herself, drawing him like a sailor to the coast rocks as he stood, approaching quietly. Duna had paused, turning slowly to face him, one eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

“The words, what are you saying?” He murmured, gazing up at her. She shrugged, leaning closer to the glass the closer Thomas got.

“It’s for the moon, my people…we sing as the moon rises to give us a peaceful night. To keep us safe. As it keeps the stars safe.”

“Does it work?” There was another shrug.

“The stars are still here… my people… not so much. But it makes me feel safe… I’m the only one left so maybe?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, eyes flickering across the view from the window as she looked at the trees, her lip beginning to wobble. She sniffed, turning back to the rising moon. “Robin said my eye look like Moonah.”

“I’d say he was right…”

“You are afraid of the moon?” She turned, watching him sadly and Thomas didn’t quite know what to say. “W-why are you here?” He spluttered, shaking his head with a shrug of his own.

“I told you, to compose. It helps me think when there’s someone else there. Just not in the same distracting manner as some of our other residents.” He sniffed, moving his hands behind his back, clasping his fingers as he looked up at her.

“Oh…”

Thomas wasn’t positive, but he was sure he saw a fleck of disappointment behind her eyes. He squinted, trying to work out her reasoning, before he shook his head, inspiration starting to become clearer in his mind.

“If you’d permit me, I have a small verse I’d like you to hear? You may join me if you wish. That song… it’s helping.” Duna continued to watch him confused, before nodding as she shuffled to the edge of the windowsill, her bare legs dangling. Ever the gentleman, Thomas offered his hand above his head, taking hers to help her jump down. “Please… I’m not promising my greatest work… but I’d still appreciate your ear.” He smiled shyly at her, following her to the opposite wall, before joining her on the floor. He sniffed, contemplating for a moment as one leg bent, his foot flat on the ground as he gazed up at the window, brow furrowing. Duna watched him curiously before she began to hum a little awkwardly at first, before catching up to where she was in her song. He smiled, nervously clearing his throat.

_“Peering 'mongst clearings and foliage thick,_

_La lune's gentle light stains a silver fen;_

_It shines, sans fear, permits each leaf free pass_

_To bask, revere, lest they ne'er meet again_

_Captivated, the water watches on;_

_Its image danced an ethereal beat_

_As its depths swell, well with each shuddr'ing_

_Breath o'th'wind. In yearning, it's incomplete.”_

He paused before realising that Duna’s quiet singing had ceased, the redhead huddled beside him, her face hidden. Quietly, she shuddered as she took a breath, one small hand moving to wipe her face.

Thomas gasped.

“Wh-what is it? Pray tell, did I do something wrong? My verse, it’s not to your liking…” He looked down, embarrassed. “Forgive me, Duna. If you want me to leave you to your thoughts then I shall.” He swallowed thickly, his confusion building as she shook her head.

“I-it’s nothing… just… I-I miss my home. E-everything here has gone wrong. I had no one…a-and now I found people I f-feel more alone than before… everything changes so fast, b-but… Y-your poem…” She shook her head, choking back another tearful sob and Thomas felt another pang as he watched her helplessly. He shuffled, reaching out a hand to rest on hers.

“I too, know how it feels to try and involve yourself with people, a-and have them betray you for their own gain, I too have felt loss. Perhaps not in the same cruel vein in what you’ve witnessed, but it is a cruel world, and for one such as you to have been apart from society for so long… T-to recognise a similar soul and to reach out and offer the same kindness as you did me at the lake side… That was too great a gift not to repay.” He sniffed, watching her earnestly. “I-I had hoped that by composing a poem for you, i-it would have made you feel better. M-more welcome here. Especially after what Captain and Julian have done… but I fear I have only made you feel more regret at joining us.”

He looked away in shame, his hand shifting to pull away before he felt her suddenly grip it, holding him in place.

“Please… c-can you finish it?” She sniffed, trying to encourage him before letting go of his hand, bringing it to wipe under her blind eye. “I want to know how it ends.” Her lip began to wobble once more as she shifted in her seated position on the floor. “_Please Thomas._”

The poet nodded, teeth chewing on his cheek as he moved a little closer, his arm outstretched to her. “Come here.” She scooted closer, feeling his puffed sleeves envelope her against his chest. “Oh Duna… my dear, sweet soul...” He sniffed, blinking as he realised he had lost his train of thought. “Where did I get up to?”

“A-As its depths swell, well with each shuddr'ing breath o'th'wind. In yearning, it's incomplete.” Duna recited back, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to feel safe. She sighed, and Thomas placed his chin on top of her braids as he gazed once more back up at the window at the moon that was now visible through the murky glass.

He could feel her body shaking with each breath. She was still crying.

“_Yet, 'tis in sinking that both softly meet._

_Damp moon gaze on, seek out strength for a new_

_Chapter. Each ebb and flow of ochre waves_

_Enthrals the proudest man in her debut.”_

He paused once more, looking down at the Celt in his arms, one hand resting on her shoulder. His expression grew open, feeling her calm down with his verse.

_“Most plant the seed under day's searing heat;_

_The evening glow stirs mine own…heart...to...” _

He trailed off, eyes going wide, not daring to utter the final word as the realisation of the romantic implications of using the rhyming couplet at the end of his verse hit him. “…erm…” He flustered, sniffing as he lost his train of thought once again.

“Beat?” Duna murmured, completely oblivious as she sat comfortably in his arms. "That sound's like heat..." Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking down at her before looking back up at the window.

“Yep…yeah that’ll do.” He sighed, closing his own eyes as he realised they wouldn’t be moving any time soon.

Robin eventually entered the attic space an hour later, having spent most of the evening in a blazing row with the Captain and Julian before the Captain caved to his own morals and confessed everything to Alison. Julian was less than impressed, especially now as he had his betting privileges and internet access revoked until further notice, whereas the Captain only had his Netflix time reduced by an hour. It was however, in Robin’s mind, a win and he was determined to fill Duna in on the good news that Alison was appeased.

He was not prepared for the image he was greeted with as he passed through the wall.

The Caveman blinked, staring at the Regency poet and the Celtic woman on the floor, the former still holding her tightly to his chest as he continued to comfort her, both of them completely oblivious to the fact that Robin was in the same room.

His stomach twisted, brow furrowing as he fought the urge to speak up, to ask Thomas what he thought he was doing. He didn’t, much to his relief, but quickly reversed back through the wall and away from the room he had been using as a bedroom since Button House had been built. His cheeks flushed, blinking quickly as he tried to process his thoughts before wandering downstairs, marching past the Captain and straight through the door to the bathroom…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this was originally posted as a primarily Robin central fic- but bare with me! Duna appears to have a mind of her own so I'm just allowing the fic to progress as naturally as it can.
> 
> Special thanks to highinfibre for writing Thomas' poem!
> 
> And as always any and all comments/feedback and kudos are seriously appreciated  
-Crowe-


	7. Jealousy and Soliloquies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin struggles to handle his feelings and Thomas comes to a startling revelation

The thick atmosphere did not lift once morning came despite Pat and Kitty’s attempts to try to alleviate the situation. Duna had all but vanished from existence, except for a few appearances when Robin saw her talking with Mary, or saw her flying past the Captain and Julian trying to avoid them.

At one point he sat and watched from a spot on the stairs as she picked up Humphrey’s head, lifting him to a position where he wasn’t going to get kicked any further before she spotted Robin and darted through the wall.

Robin glared as he sat in the library, his eyes fixed on Mike as he struggled to fix the small chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Unbeknownst to the living man, however, was that every time he got one lightbulb working, Robin was blowing the bulb.

“Damn it.” Mike huffed, staring up at the light fitting. Robin grunted, and one of the bulbs fizzled before cutting out. The caveman smirked. Though the act didn’t give him any joy, the destruction was certainly helping him take his mind off the image of Duna and Thomas.

“Any luck?” Alison asked, stepping over Mike’s tool box as she brought in two cups of tea for herself and her husband.

“Nah… I keep getting one to work, and another light bulb goes.” Mike huffed, taking his mug as he looked up at the chandelier, not immediately noticing the look Alison was firing at the corner of the room.

“Really?” Robin stared back at her with equal stubbornness, shrugging dismissively.

“Somethin’ to do innit.” He huffed, sniffing as he adjusted the fur on his back. Mike sipped his tea, trying to peer where Alison was scowling.

“Let me guess… Robin?”

“Yyyyep.” Her tongue clicked against her teeth, crossing her arms. She was still annoyed at the ghosts after their online shopping experience the day before, and though Robin hadn’t technically done anything wrong, they were all skating on very thin ice. “I’ve already apologised to Duna for shouting, so kindly leave my light bulbs alone, and my husband electrocution free, okay?” Robin grumbled, but nodded anyway, the thick frown on his face still prevalent. “Good.”

“Alison!”

“Oh for god sake what?” She snapped a little at Thomas making her jump as he appeared through the library wall. The poet pulled back a little, having forgotten how ill-tempered she was with them all. “I was just wondering if you had seen Duna.”

“Uh…Ally?” Mikes eyes were fixed on the now brightly lit chandelier as he backed up against the wall.

“Give me a minute.”

“She had spoken of strolling around the lake and I was wondering if she would like some-“He cut off with a shriek as all five of the lightbulbs on the ceiling shattered, his hand pressed to his chest.

“For Fu- ROBIN!” Alison turned, noticing Robin disappear through the wall that joined with the kitchen and immediately ran out of the room and down the corridor to the kitchen door. “Don’t you DARE!” She shouted as he made to slip through the next wall. Robin paused, his fingers holding onto his makeshift tunic, his eyes avoiding her gaze. “Can I not have anything, in this godforsaken house without one of you lot ruining it?! Do you have any idea how much that’s going to cost?! Not to mention if Mike had been up there you could have killed him!” Robin grit his teeth, shuffling ever closer to the wall as he tried to dodge Alison who was stalking him round the kitchen table.

“Me not mean to…”

“That’s the thing! No one ever means to! Julian didn’t mean to push me out the bloody window and yet here we are!” She threw her hands out. “You know, sometimes I wish I had died because at least then I’d be able to strangle you when you start messing with me!” She hissed, one hand moving to push her hair back, before noticing that Robin had his back to her, the light in the centre of the ceiling started to pulse and flicker in a similar fashion to the chandelier. “Robin, stop it.” She huffed, watching the caveman’s head shake in refusal.

“Can’t…”

“W-what? Why not?” He grumbled, the flickering getting faster as he turned, fidgeting anxiously. “Wait… are you upset?”

“No!” The bulb in the ceiling popped, cutting out completely and Alison had to hold her breath to stop her from screaming in frustration.

Slowly, she exhaled, her hand finding the back of one of the kitchen chairs to pull it out, and she slumped heavily into it, her face in her hands.

“Robin… to save me from having to light the entire house in candles for the remainder of the month… could you at least explain to me what’s going on?” She looked up, trying her best to remain calm. “Please? I’m assuming it’s got something to do with Duna…”

She stared up at him in silence, frowning as he grew antsy, his eyes looking for his nearest escape and Alison scrambled to figure out how to get the caveman to open up a little.

“Okay…uh… have you two fallen out?” She was answered with a nod. “And… Robin, you fall out with people all the time and you’ve never tried taking out all of my lights.” She sighed, and Robin shuffled on his feet.

“T-Thomas goin’ to hurt Duna.” He murmured, his cheeks turning bright red. “Duna not deserve hurt.”

“How do you mean hurt?”

“Thomas…” he huffed, eyes fixed to the table. “Before you, was Lady Button… well, young Lady Button… before her, was servant girl. When Thomas died, was Kitty… Thomas love very quickly… but he also stop love quickly. As new woman come. Duna new… I know Thomas… she does not.”

“But they’re just friends aren’t they? I thought you and Duna were a- oh… oh I think I get it now.”

“Duna special…uh…like Moonah.” He tapped the centre of his chest. “To me…” He made a face, watching as Alison nudged a chair out for him with her foot and he sat down, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

“Have you told Duna any of this?” He shrugged.

“Me try to explain how Thomas is… but Duna… like Thomas… I think… like more than me anyway.” He shrugged, his gaze slipping to the floor and Alison felt herself frowning as she watched him.

“Robin… you need to talk to her. Not about Thomas but how you’re feeling.” She sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. “I’ve not spoken to her much, but she seems like she’d understand. But if she really does like him that way then…” She trailed off as Robin looked up, having to bite her lip at his expression. “You like Duna, don’t you. Not just as a, y’know. But as a friend.”

He nodded.

“Then as a friend you need to respect how she feels as well. To you and anyone else. Blowing up lightbulbs isn’t going to make her like you any more if those feelings aren’t there to begin with… It just makes you seem jealous.”

“Not jealous!” The caveman stared at her defensively, before registering her eyebrow raised high on her forehead and the slightly sympathetic smirk tugging at her mouth. “It just hurt…”

“I bet it does… But if Thomas is as flighty as you say he is. Then Duna will need you as a friend. And you can’t be there as a friend if she doesn’t know that you support her.” Alison sighed again, moving to stand up. “I need to go help Mike, but… just think about talking to her. And Robin,”

His jaw ground quietly as he looked up at her.

“It could be that they are just friends… or it could be that they work out really well together. No one can predict the future. Neither can you completely judge someone on their past actions. Maybe Thomas only likes Duna as a friend.”

Thomas let out a deep sigh as he sat at one of the windows in his sighing place in the attic. His brow was furrowed in thought, trying to make sense of the previous night’s events, and also of Robin’s completely unnecessary outburst.

In the distance, he could see Duna sitting by the edge of the lake, deep in thought herself as she gazed out across the water. He let out another quiet sigh, his expression relaxing before his eyes went wide.

“Curses!” He hissed, his hand moved to his cravat where Duna’s head had rested for most of the night. “A pox on all women- except for Alison.” He added quickly, watching as Duna stood, her rags billowing in the breeze as she moved a little further round the lake.

_And Duna I suppose…_ The poet had fallen quiet, slipping back into his own tormented internal monologue. _Yet how, HOW am I supposed to compose my work, to convince my dear heart Lady Alison of the sincerity of my affections when my mind is trapped around the idea of fondness of another. _He continued to study Duna, having to lean up a little to try and spot her as she sat down in the long grass, only the top of her red hair visible among the foliage. _‘Tis a form of witchcraft. It has to be. _

_I am forever to chase my fair, sweet Alison for as of yet she still evades me, rejects my love for her, yet Duna’s touch… her hand ‘pon mine, her head ‘pon mine breast… it haunts me. And I find myself yearning for it once more… to be allowed to cradle her like the delicate injured bird that lays on the ground after a storm. To have someone so eager to hear my words, to not mock them or brush them aside, to feel them heard as I feel them spoken…_

He started as he saw movement, Robin slowly approaching Duna in the grass before sitting down beside her and Thomas felt his heart sink. _Ah- but of course, once more in the first breathy gasp of stirrings, the door closes firmly on my heart._

“How can but one simple creature capture the imagination of two such very different beings…? how indeed, but by calling on the virtues of the nature she worships so dearly….”

“Witches.”

Thomas screamed, scrambling on his perch to catch sight of Mary standing behind him, a thoughtful look on her face as she nodded.

“How long have you been standing there?!” He gasped, his voice high pitched as he struggled to regain his composure.

“Onlys for a few minutes. Who’s we burnin’s?”

“Dun- ah- No one! We is burning no one. ARE burning no one” He puffed, struggling to work out if and when he started talking out loud, his mind spinning at if he said anything inappropriate.

“But you saids that someone worships natures. That’s the mark of the devil, it is.” Mary blinked, waiting for a response as Thomas squinted, cogs turning in his mind.

“I did, didn’t I…? Mary…how would one, say, discover if they’ve been put under a spell?” His head tilted, sliding off his window seat to approach the Stuart peasant who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“I-I don’t knows, the only persons what I knows of that was a girl on the farm who said her cow wasn’t milkin’… Two women in the village was burned but they founds out after it wasn’t milkin cos it was a boy cow….” She trailed off, looking up at Thomas sheepishly before she raised her hand up, making a suggestive gesture. “No udders for pullin’s you see.”

“Y-yes…A little too well I think…” he cleared his throat, trying to rid his face of the horrified expression and his mind of the poor bull being violated as he tried a different tactic. “H-have you ever heard of someone being put under a love spell?” Mary snorted, shaking her head.

“No, that’s stuffs for fairy tells you soppy bit of rag… besides, who’d want to puts a love spell on you.” She scoffed, ignoring Thomas’ insulted squeak of affronted-ness and wandered back through the wall. The poet immediately gave chase.

“So you don’t think Duna has put a spell on me?” He almost towered over her as he followed her down the narrow staircase.

“What? No’s. Duna might looks like a witch but she doesn’t knows who Satan is… so’s I thinks your safes.”

“But why has my heart been so convinced of my destiny with Alison, yet it now finds itself torn towards her!” He wailed, frustration at not getting an answer overwhelming him. Mary huffed as she tried to wave him off.

“Oh I don’t knows, Thomas, and no amounts of squawkings is goin to help neithers.” She huffed, a small puff of smoke coming from her as she continued down the steps. “Maybes it’s a sign that you should stop botherin’ Alison and-“Thomas gasped, stopping on the bottom step, his eyes wide as if he had just been hit with the most fantastically wonderful muse.

“-Accept that fate hath brought myself and the fair Duna together!”

“Oh for goodness sakes.”

“I must compose a sonnet immediately. Detailing my tormented affliction. Only then will she truly see how she has stolen my heart!” His voice quivered, “For it ‘twas not witchcraft, nay! Not wicked spell crafting, but fate, destiny for our two souls to walk this same path… Oh Duna, my sweet! My Love!” He paused, recalling the image of Robin joining her outside. “But yet… I fear I may be too late, by chance you have been serenaded by another of limited vocabulary. This cruel twist of fate must be undone, for perchance I was mistaken but you too felt that same spark last night…”

“……you do knows she’s not heres don’t you. She’s out walkin’s, Thomas.”

“Yes I knows that. KNOW that… I was merely-“

“Talking’s to a wall.”

“Well…yeah… when you put it like that…”


	8. Please Understand

Duna sat quietly as she listened to Robin ramble for nearly an hour, her cheeks a dark shade of pink. Around them, the grass swayed in the breeze that swept across the lake, though neither of the ghosts felt the cool bite of the autumn air.

Eventually though, Robin stopped talking, the pair falling into a somewhat awkward silence that neither knew how to break.

Duna looked up, a few of her shorter braids falling over her blind eye, her teeth chewing on her lip nervously.

“Duna understand what me tryin to say…?” Robin grunted, trying to shuffle a little closer to her through the long grass.

“I-I…I think so…” She pouted, casting her gaze across the lake. Robin noticed her shoulders were hunched as she watched the spot where Thomas normally sulked. He sniffed, nodding in defeat.

“But you not feel same…”

He was answered with a long pause, and Duna let out a long drawn out sigh.

“You don’t feel same.” He smiled sadly before puffing out his cheeks. “It okay. I understand.”

“I like you…” She murmured. “Y-you make me feel safe and you listen… but…” she made a face, struggling to put together how she felt in her head so as not to insult him. “I like you like I would like a friend o-or a brother. H-how you get with the Thomas and the Captain when I spend time with them… I-it makes me feel like I shouldn’t, b-but I’m only trying to make friends, like you said I should.” She sniffed, shrugging as she turned back to look at him. “I-I’m sorry if I made you feel like I thought differently.” Robin shook his head at her.

“My fault. Me just scared Thomas-“

“Thomas is in love with Alison. He was only trying to help me after that stealing stuff.” Robin pouted, chewing on his tongue.

“Duna like him though, not like you like me.”

“He loves Alison.” She repeated, turning her head to face the water again, her hair falling across her face to block out Robin’s questioning look. “I should choose another room. It’s not fair staying in your space-“She murmured, ignoring the stammered protests. “No, Robin.” She sniffed, hating the idea of being left on her own at night again but shook her head. “Friends, I don’t want to overstep.” The Celt pulled herself up to stand, only vaguely aware that Robin had too and she flinched as he appeared round her blind side.

“We are friends though?” He grunted, relaxing a little as she nodded. “Good. Uh, me not like the fighting.”

“Alison!” Thomas was oblivious to the squeak that erupted from Alison’s mouth as he jumped out of her from behind the library bookshelf. She hissed, bending over, fighting for a moment not to launch a book at him before she stood again, her lips tight as she stared at him.

“Yes, Thomas. How can I help you?” Her tone was forced polite, a small smile as she waited for a response from the poet.

“I have some…conflicting…news I must share with you Alison. My dear, dear Alison.” He sniffed, one hand pressing to his chest. “On the one hand I am so very, very happy but alas I am heartbroken to have to be the one to do this.” Alison raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Okay… what’s wrong? Oh god, we don’t have another pigeon do we?” She looked around, casting a nervous look around the ceiling for the feathered fiend.

“No, no no, this is of a far greater importance than a flying rodent.” He breathed out shakily, “There is no easy way for me to break this to you, my sweet, but there is another. I have been devoted to you since I first laid eyes upon you. I have chased and wooed, and serenaded all to no avail as you have been cursed to spend eternity with that bumble headed brigand you call a husband.”

“Now hang on-“

“Please! My darling, let me finish.” Thomas raised his hand. “I fear I may have been too hasty in proclaiming my affections, for it seems that my heart has been stolen by another.”

“Ah…” Alison couldn’t hide the smirk that grew on her face and had to turn away from him to hide the chuckle. Thomas flailed, dancing round to her side, confusing her amusement for grief.

“Forgive me, my love, for I too was initially conflicted, convinced I had been struck down by a cursed witch, my soul torn twixt two women. But my path has become clear. Sheer chance may have brought us two together, but it is destiny that brings myself and my Vivienne, my lady of the lake together. I mean yes, my parent’s would be turning in their grave if they discovered I was to become betrothed to a woodland sprite such as she, but they are dead and so am I but I am here and they are not!” His arms billowed out as he called out to the ceiling, Alison’s hand now firmly over her mouth as she tried her best not to giggle.

“Y-your…” She cleared her throat. “Your Vivienne- ohhhhhh…oh okay, I get it” She sniffed, biting her lip again as Thomas’s eyes fell upon her once more.

“Please, do not be too upset- for I did not ask for this to happen. Love, it seems, occurs in many a strange way.”

“Upset??” Alison couldn’t stop the laugh that choked from her that time. “No, not upset. Um…good for you. I-I’ll… I’m sure I’ll survive, Thomas.” She nodded as convincingly as she could, however her smile did not go unnoticed.

“You do seem to be taking this exceptionally well…”

“Well, as you say, it’s fate, so how could I possibly stand in the way of that. Just…” She watched Thomas closely, being mindful of her own experience with Thomas, as well as Robins’ previous concerns about Duna. “Be very sure that you’re…_’Lady of the Lake’_, feels the same way. Woodland sprites can be very timid remember and might spook if … erm…if faced with such despera- _I mean passion_… faced with _passion_, such as yours.”

“I have composed a poem detailing my torment and realisation-“

“Or, you could do that.” Alison sighed, suddenly wondering if she should maybe give Duna a heads up at what she was about to be subjected to.

“You approve? Perhaps you would like to hear it?” Her eyes went wide.

“Um… you know what, I think _that kind_ of poem might be better off heard first by the person it was intended for. But…” She winced, trying to figure out how to slow Thomas down. “Do you not think you might be going just a little bit too fast?”

“Fast? My dear lady, love is fast. Love is ruthless. We have been apart for so long and yet now we are brought together. Fast?” He scoffed, “I would move the heavens in a heartbeat for her if it is what she desired. Time, waits for no man.” He sniffed, nodding. “I see what you’re trying to do, you are hurt. And you are trying to convince me to stray, but this cannot be. It is clear to me that we are not compatible, we are not fated to be together in this life, or the next.”

“Oh no… are we not…?” Her reply was a little flat, realising that there was no hope in hell of slowing him.

“Nay… I pray that one day you will forgive me, Miss Alison.” He nodded his head in a curt bow, before stalking out of the room.

Alison stared at the spot in the wall he had gone through for a solid minute before she turned, shaking her head confused at Julian who was sat in the corner of the library, having gone completely unnoticed by Thomas. “I like how he’s been the one who’s been chasing living married woman for nearly a year, yet I’m the one who has to let go.” She laughed incredulously.

“Indeed… I’m just going to go… y’know…” Julian stood, pointing at the door. “Robin was asking for a game of chess earlier and I might take him up on it…”

“Oh he’s out with Duna at the moment.” She sighed, turning back to the bookcase she was sanding down.

“Yes, well… When he comes back… I’ll keep watch out for him. Let you crack on. Recover, so to speak.” He chuckled quietly before slipping out of the room.

Duna sat on her new window ledge that evening, easier to climb onto, yet she found she didn’t get quite as good a view of the moon when it had risen fully. The positive to this, however, was that she did have a good view of the lake, and woodland that bordered the estate. She sniffed, turning to look round the bedroom which sat between Julian’s and the Captains, having to tilt her head further because of her blind eye and the angle she was sitting.

She found she didn’t like being on her own anymore, not at night anyway.

The Celt sniffed, turning back to the window, her eye moving up to try and peer through the dusty window at the moon.

She hated making Robin upset, the caveman trying to convince her up to the front door that she could have stayed in his part of the attic. It just didn’t feel right anymore, knowing how he felt about her, and knowing that she just didn’t feel the same.

Duna sniffed again, her head resting against the window frame as her arms wrapped around her, blue eye fixed on the lake, completely unaware of the poet that was now standing a foot from her, watching her face with the utmost adoration as he struggled to put together his thoughts.

“Duna,” Duna yelped loudly, almost falling through the first floor window, only just being saved as Thomas grabbed her hand. “Forgive me! I startled you, I should have warned you. But I simply had to speak to you, my sweet.”

His expression was borderline manic, his chest swelling with each excitable breath and the Celt shuffled nervously to the edge of the window sill to put both bare feet firmly on the ground, peering up at him timidly through her mess of copper braids.

“It’s okay… I just didn’t s-see you.” She made a face, pointing to her eye awkwardly before realising he was taking a couple of steps back. “W-what’s wrong?”

“Duna… my dear, sweet, lovely Duna, as the moonlight shines upon your face, you soul stareth back with much a…” He paused, brow furrowing before he shook the notion from his mind, “The stars reflected in thine eyes, and radiance never knew such meaning of your- no that’s not right… Radiance never knew such…such…. Oh PERDITION! I had this!” He flustered, stamping his foot and began to pace, Duna’s confused tilt of the head doing little to comfort him.

“Th-thomas?” He shook his head, genuinely looking as though he was about to lynch himself.

“I had composed a poem, a sonnet for you. For only now have I realised my true feelings for you, my darling! My sweet, innocent Duna.” His voice shook with emotion, and Duna stared at him stunned, not entirely sure how to react. “And to think, for so long I was infatuated with Alison, and that you, my love, were so close, for all this time and I never knew!” His eyes became wide again, his speech speeding up to a rambling pace as his arms flailed uselessly.

“To think that my heart has been guided for so long by blindness...“ He gasped for air, waving the thought off, before rushing forward to scoop up Duna’s hands in his, almost pulling her off the window. She squeaked, stumbling in his enthusiasm before reeling back as she struggled to get her head round what he was saying.

“It matters not! For now I know that our paths have always been entwined and that we- my comely nug- have always been destined to be together. My only regrets is that my words have run afoul, and that so much time has been wasted!”

Duna swallowed hard, blinking back at him before she quickly pulled her hands back, taking his words as some sort of cruel mockery orchestrated by Thomas after her conversation with Robin. Her head shook, a small step being taken backwards.

“N-not funny.” She whispered, frowning at the regency gent. “Th-thomas this isn’t funny!”

“I quite agree…” he murmured back solemnly, nodding in agreement despite mistaking her words, his overzealous mind not seeing the hurt in her face. He threw his arms out, voice rising as though he was performing for the entire house. “For what is so amusing about this silly situation we have found ourselves in?!” He cried out, anguish dripping in melodrama

“Stop it!” She squeaked, shaking her head as she attempted to skirt round him, aware that he was staring at her like a starving lion would a horse. “I-I don’t know what Robin has said b-but stop it, i-it’s not funny!”

There was a brief pause as Thomas froze, a faint glimmer of heartbreak crossing his face as his hand raised to his chest giving Duna enough time to catch her breath. She trembled, hovering near her bed as she watched him, praying that he ceased the harsh prank. He sniffed, nodding.

“You are with Robin, yes? So I fear that our souls may never be truly reunited.”

She shook her head at that, her brow furrowing.

“I-I’m not with Ro-“

“But I shall wait, for I doubt that I will never meet another like you, to have shown me such kindness, such compassion.” He sniffed, completely ignoring her words as he took a step forward towards her. “I can see it in your eyes the torture you must be feeling! I too understand that pain!” Duna whined, watching as he became more animated again. “Why just earlier I had assumed you must have been a witch to make me feel such things but now I see the truth! I just ask, that for one time you allow me to feel your embrace, to feel that compassion again!”

Duna had heard enough, her head shaking as she fell to her knees, clambering underneath the bed to get away.

“Duna!” Thomas cried out, gasping at her reaction. “I understand this must all be happening so fast for you! But you must understand my intentions are purely out of absolute adoration for you!” He paused, waiting for a reply and only received a whimper as Duna curled up, her hands covering her ears. “I don’t think you’re a witch! I should never have considered the notion!” He bent down onto his knees, craning his neck to peer under the bed and watched as she hauled herself behind some boxes. “Duna! What can I say to make you understand!?”

“THORNE! What the bally hell do you think you’re playing at!?” The Captain had phased through the adjoining bedroom wall after listening to the commotion. Thomas looked up desperately, sleeves billowing as he flailed, attempting to get back on his feet.

“I am just trying to express my affections for…” He gestured to the bed limply, anguish gripping his entire being. “But I cannot seem to make her understand! We are destined to be together as if it was written in the stars themselves!” He hiccupped, voice breaking and the Captain rolled his eyes, stick firmly gripped behind him as he bobbed on his heels.

“Quite,” The Captain cleared his throat. “Well clearly all you’ve done is scare the daylights out of the poor girl.” He looked down, noticing Duna peering up at him from under the hem of the bed throw. His eyebrow quirked, discerning gaze lifting to Thomas once more.

“Why must I always be spurned!?” Thomas wailed, and Duna’s head disappeared from view as she hid again.

“Thorne that is enough! Anyone would spurn you if you behaved like that! Good heaven’s man pull yourself together!” He snapped, huffing. “It is late, and it has been a very busy day for all of us. Poor girl has just moved into a new room and has you wailing at her like a banshee.” He coughed, Thomas gasping offended.

“I was not _wailing!_ I was only trying to-“

“We all know what you were _trying_ to do, Thomas. If you tried talking to her at a reasonable hour like a human being and not all this carry on maybe she wouldn’t be hiding from you and I’d be able to get 40 winks!”

He knelt down with a grunt, his knees cracking loudly as he attempted to peer under the bed.

“Duna, come now, come on it’s quite safe.” He sniffed, taking her hand to assist her out, a very stern eyebrow being shot at Thomas as she emerged trembling and shaking. “There we go, good girl.” He struggled to his feet again, before leaning down to examine the small Celt. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, casting an anxious look at Thomas who looked as though he had just been hit with a brick as he took in how nervous he had made her.

“My lady- Duna!” He squeaked, wincing as he copped the Captain’s shooting look, “I-if I offended... I… I was just…” The poet almost deflated, his arms drooping at his sides. “Forgive me. I am at the end of the day just a hopeless romantic who had hoped that you might have felt the same as I do you.”

Duna sniffed, looking up at the Captain before shaking her head, sticking close to the officer in case she needed to hide again.

“Wh-whatever Robin said to you…” Thomas frowned, looking up confused.

“Robin hasn’t said anything to me, I-I spoke to Mary who assured me you weren’t a witch,” He glanced at the Captain’s ‘Good Lord’ before continuing. “A-and I spoke to Alison briefly to explain that my heart had been…” He trailed off, realising the Captain was still watching the situation closely. “I haven’t spoken to Robin.”

“There.” The Captain interjected. “See, normal communication. Like adults.” He sniffed, watching as Duna settled on the edge of the bed, furthest away from Thomas. “That’s all it takes. I trust I can leave you two to it now?” Thomas nodded glumly, “Duna?” he received a brief nod from the redhead. “Well if you need me, you know where you can find me.” He sniffed, clicking his heels as he about turned, passing back through to his room.

An awkward silence filled the room, yet Thomas found himself perching on the opposite side of the bed, expression downcast as he glanced at the person he had so eagerly tried to pursue not 5 minutes before.

“I am truly sorry, I frightened you… believe me, ‘twas not my intention.” He was answered with a sniff and a nod. “I can assure you though, that I did not converse with Robin, if that was what you were concerned about. I realise the pair of you are close, I-I had not realised quite how much so.” He smiled weakly. “I-If I was mistaken, i-in how you felt, o-or if Robin does indeed hold your heart…” He winced, swallowing thickly. “Then I will not push the matter further. For yet though you showed me great kindness, I-I would rather be as your friend, than as nothing at all.”

Duna stared at the embroidered blanket that covered the foot of the bed, unable to see Thomas out her left eye. She sniffed, blinking quietly before she shook her head.

“I see Robin as I would a brother. He doesn’t hold my heart, but I hold his, and I feel like I can’t breathe in case he sees me dropping it for another.” She murmured quietly, shifting to lay down on the pillows.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duna comes to a decision

“I see Robin as I would a brother. He doesn’t hold my heart, but I hold his, and I feel like I can’t breathe in case he sees me dropping it for another.”

Thomas’ heart rang in his ears as he listened to Duna talk, his brow furrowing even further.

“I-I don’t understand. A-Are you saying you _have_ feelings for me?” He risked a step closer to the bed, the floorboards alerting the Celt whose head snapped up, braids wobbling as she shook her head.

“I-I don’t know.” She admitted. “I-I like you, I-I like listening to your poems. Y-you are nice to look at but… I-I don’t know what I feel.” She twisted on the bed, legs coming up to rest on the mattress. “I-I see Robin as I would a brother, b-but I feel stronger for him than I do for you… i-it is confusing.”

“B-but… how can one have feelings for one’s brother? I-I don’t understand? What trickery is this?” The poet shook his head, hand moving to his chest.

“I-I don’t _know_ Thomas!” Duna whined, her eyes closing at her having to raise her voice a little. She sniffed, finally opening them at the noise of someone clearing their throat.

The Captain sighed as he appeared through the wall again, though his tone was a little more sympathetic this time despite being disturbed for a second time that evening.

“Thorne, perhaps it’s best to leave Duna to sleep for this evening. This conversation might be better had in daylight.” He looked at the younger man pointedly as he stepped around the bed, shooing him out of the room before he had a chance to complain, his attention then turning to Duna instead.

She looked up at the Captain, mouth open and lost for words as she shook her head helplessly, sucking in a sharp breath. “I-I want to go home.” She whispered, sniffling as she turned to gaze out of the window. “I-I just want to go home”

“Come now, old girl, things can’t be that bad. I thought this was your home now?” He frowned, keeping his voice low as he crouched down in front of her before he swallowed. “Do you really want to go back to the woods?” He let out a small noise in the back of his throat as she nodded quietly.

-

The Captain sighed as he stood by the front door, Duna creeping through the wood to stand beside him having successfully navigated the house without alerting anyone. For the past two hours he had tried to talk her round from leaving.

“Are you quite sure about this?” He attempted again. “You know Robin will be looking for you as soon as he finds out?” Duna looked up at him, a small frown on her face as she reached up into her hair, a small bead being tugged off of one of the red braids before she handed it to him with a quiet sniff.

“Can you tell him I’m sorry? Thomas too… but more Robin.”

The Captain nodded, fingers closing round the accessory.

“Men can be fickle creatures, Duna, and easily burned but I’m sure Robin will understand, I’ll explain everything you’ve told me.” He smiled weakly, sighing as he looked out onto the shadowy estate grounds, the grass only just illuminated by the moonlight. “If you change your mind, you know where we are. You are always welcome to watch television with me.” He sniffed, before noticing a light being turned on in an upstairs window. “If you’re going, you should go now.”

Duna nodded, reaching forward to give the officer’s arm a gentle squeeze, a thankful smile being offered to him before she took off in the direction of the woods, a flurry of rags and hair disappearing into the night.

-

“Erm, Robin, can I have a word?” The Captain called out as the ghosts dispersed from their daily morning briefing. The caveman turned mid step, though continued on his route up the stairs.

“Not now, Duna not at meeting. Going to go check and see if she’s okay.”

“Ah…” The Captain sighed, wincing as he walked a little quicker to catch up. “Well you see it was actually Duna I wanted to talk to you about.” His fist squeezed a little, still holding onto the hair bead he was given to keep it from vanishing into the aether.

“It can wait. Talk after. Going to check on Duna.” He continued to walk up the stairs, causing the Captain to groan frustrated and take the stairs two at a time to overtake him and block his path.

“Robin, Duna wasn’t _at_ the meeting because she’s _gone_.”

The eldest ghost frowned confused, teeth grinding a little.

“What you mean gone? Where gone?”

“She’s gone home. Look, can we talk about this elsewhere?” He backed up a little, beckoning Robin towards an empty room on the first floor and dropped his voice even lower. “Thomas came into her room last night and started acting like a man possessed. The whole debacle woke me up and I had to intervene before he upset her more.”

Robin’s face had turned thunderous, his brow furrowing angrily causing the Captain to waves his hand, trying to subdue him.

“That wasn’t why she left, that was all a big misunderstanding.” He sighed, shaking his head before regrouping. “She felt it was easier on everyone if she left, between Thomas acting… well acting like he usually does, worrying about hurting your feelings and feeling like she doesn’t quite fit in she just got a bit home sick-”

“And you no try stop her.” Came the accusatory interjection. The Captain puffed up defensively.

“I did, as it happens. I spoke to her at length until I realised she had made her mind up on the matter.” He raised an eyebrow, moustache bristling before he sniffed, holding his hand out. “She asked me to give you this, with her apologies.” He held up the small bead in his fingers, nodding for Robin to take it. “She does care for you, Robin, deeply. But this whole situation has gotten entirely confusing for her and she doesn’t know if she can reciprocate in the same way as she thinks you’d like. She’s never had those types of feelings for anyone and I very much doubt that after 2000 years she’d start having them now. Take it.” He nodded again at the bead.

Robin sniffed, tilting his head at the small piece of engraved metal before plucking it gently from the Captain’s fingers and rolling it around in his own calloused and grubby palm.

“A-and Thomas?”

“He doesn’t know she’s gone yet, but I’d imagine when he does he’ll be in the lake for a week. But lack of taste aside, she did say she only enjoyed his poetry.” He smiled gently. “Let her go, Robin. I for one will miss her company but she’s been on her own for too long, to come from that to a house filled with… well with _us _can’t be an easy transition...”

Robin continued to stare at the bead for a long moment, his fingers slowly closing round it.

“Me gonna go find her.” He nodded with a grunt, and turned to start jogging down the stairs.

“I-I’m sorry, Robin, but did you hear _anything _I just said?” The Captain blustered, swagger stick switching hands as he made to follow after him.

“Heard. But Duna not like to sleep alone, and Duna alone in woods.” He mumbled, taking a short cut through the wall to avoid any further questioning.


	10. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Robin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- Character death

3510 BC.

Robin had always assumed he would die the same way most people in his tribe had.

Teeth.

Either through infection of his own or through the jaws at one of the many carnivorous hunters that roamed his native homeland.

As he ran through the woods panting, he cast a quick glance back over his shoulder. He wasn’t wrong. It was definitely going to be teeth.

He hopped over a tumbled tree trunk, before darting left and through a thicket of bushes, hoping it would be enough to throw off the half ton animal and for a moment, it seemed like he had succeeded.

He continued running until a hidden rabbit hole made him lose balance, his hand shooting out to a low hanging branch to save himself.

Nothing.

The Neolithic man paused, ears straining to listen out for any sign of the bear over the sound of his own heartbeat but he couldn’t hear anything. He sniffed, brow furrowing as he tried to peer through the dense foliage, his hand still clinging to the tree.

With a loud roar the bear lunged through the leaves, jaw snapping inches from Robin’s face. He yelled, only just ducking under the bears hulking frame before he grabbed for the trees branches. _Up. Bear no climb. Up._

He grunted with the effort, hauling his body up the tree, boots only just managing to grip the quivering branches as the bear stood on its hind legs, its paws pushing its weight onto the bark but Robin kept climbing.

Again he heard a roar, the branches swaying in the dense canopy of leaves. Though if it was due to the growing, swirling wind or the persistent predator Robin had no clue but he kept climbing. The leaves eventually began to thin out, branches becoming more and more flimsy under his weight and he could start to see patches of the night sky through the cracks. He frowned, becoming still for a moment.

He hadn’t been out hunting that long. There was no way the sun could have set yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by another loud roar, this time deafening and from above. He flinched with a loud cry, only just managing to secure himself to the tree before pushing himself to climb further up. Whatever was above him, it could be no worse than the fate he had instore beneath him.

As he finally broke to the surface, his eyes went wide, mouth open in an o shape at the vast horizon around him. His hair whipped his face and his hands scrambled to secure himself to the tip of the tree to get a better look. He had never been so high up before.

Above him the clouds rolled quickly as if being chased by their own monstrosity, hiding the sun from view. There was another ear-splittingly loud boom, and Robin found himself being drenched as the sky opened up, large raindrops hammering down on his head.

He had always hated the rain, the way it made his furs stick to him and weighed him down. This time, however, he found himself entranced by the way it made the carpet of leaves around him ripple. He sniffed, something in the distance catching his eye. A flash, he thought at first until the tree beneath him begin to shake, a faint sound of snapping wood underfoot. He frowned, choosing to crouch down to squint back down the path he had carved through the branches on his way up.

His blood ran cold.

In its frustration, the bear had begun to climb after him, claws dragging clumsily at the bark for grip, its teeth baring in a low snarl that could only just be heard over the rain. Robin puffed, sniffing as he reached up to snap a branch off before throwing it at the bears head. It predictably, did nothing, and he whined as he tried to quickly think of a way out of the situation that didn’t involve him jumping thirty feet to his death.

A bright flash lit up the canopy, blinding Robin temporarily, his senses suddenly being overpowered as he was deafened by an impossibly loud crash, the rain falling even heavier and causing his grip to become slippery. He huffed, tilting his head back up towards the tops of the trees and once more dragged his heavy furs above the foliage.

Another bright flash and Robin was now standing on the last branch, half hunched over the tree, his legs trembling to keep his precarious balance. He whimpered, shaking the rain from his face and looked around for another escape. The noise was horrific, and as the bear struggled closer the tree shook more and more violently until Robin remembered he carried a small flint dagger tucked into his boot.

He gasped as he looked down, risking to make a grab for it before raising it above his head as the bears snout appeared through the foliage, its jaws opening and paw reaching out to take a swipe…

Robin had always assumed he would die the same way most people in his tribe had. The last thing he could remember before the huge flash of light was teeth. A lot of teeth.

He had been half right.

The lightning bolt tore through him, accelerated by his elevation and sodden furs and splintered the tree, scorched leaves scattering in a harsh gust of wind. He froze, seemingly elevated in mid-air before the plummet into darkness began.

-

It took him a while to come round, his eyes opening in a haze before he slowly sat up on the charred woodland floor. He groaned, hand lifting to his head as he struggled to push himself to his feet, looking about him for any sign of his dagger or the bear. _Long fall. Bear not live. _He sniffed, taking a few steps forward before looking around, movement in the trees distracting him. A short distance away he spotted his dagger sticking into the ground and he smirked, breaking into a run. He bent down, attempting to scoop up the weapon. He staggered, fingers slipping straight through the wooden handle, and froze in confusion, his brow knitting tightly. The Neolithic shifted forward, attempting to pick up once more, once again failing as he passed through the dagger with a frustrated grunt.

The noise he made was followed by a familiar sounding growl, and Robin took off after it. _Bear injured. Need to be. Big fall from tree._ He puffed as he made to push through the bushes, confusion striking him more as he felt none of the usual twigs and thorns that normally threatened to scratch him before he spotted the large animal dragging something backwards towards the river. He squinted, slowing his pace down to avoid getting spotted as he made out the shape of two legs trailing from the jaws of the bear, attached to a familiar looking, fur tunic, attached to an even more familiar looking head. Eyes narrowing, he approached slowly. The bear froze, jaws slackening as it caught something on the wind. Its head rose, sniffing the air before its gaze fell directly on him.

Robin exhaled shakily, barely managing to scramble a thought together before the bear charged him, loud wheezing roar signalling its thundering approach through the undergrowth. He cried out, ducking into a ball as his only form of defence before blinking as it fell through him, landing on the ground heavily before turning and taking a hefty swipe with a large paw. It missed, or so Robin thought, the bloody claws phasing through his body like it was mist. The caveman laughed loudly, not knowing what was going on but watching the bear grow increasingly frustrated at trying to attack him was tickling him.

Eventually though, the bear took off, becoming fearful of what it couldn’t understand. Robin watched it run back through the woods, his mind being dragged back to the side of the river and he turned to look at the somewhat mauled remains of his corpse. He sniffed, teeth grinding as things started to make a little more sense before he turned back, playful smirk on his face as he took off through the woods after the bear again.


End file.
